


The Tall Tale of Aurora Jones

by Okidokibucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Friendship, Humour, Kili being a little shit, Loss, Major Flirting, Moustache Twirling, OC, Slow Burn Romance, Swearing, Uncle!Balin, daddy!Dwalin, sweet Dwalin, uncle!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okidokibucky/pseuds/Okidokibucky
Summary: Rory is completely useless when it comes to defending herself. So when she's thrown into middle earth she doesn't know much apart from her mothers cryptic message about her father, that she's shrunk and that Fili quite possibly owns the most attractive moustache she's ever seen. Originally posted on FF.net under 'okidokifili'Inspired by The Inconvenient and Unexpected Journey of Millie Fournier by kiliyousosilly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started on Fanfiction.Net under the pen name 'okidokifili' but now that I've got an account on here, I though I might as well post it on here too :) Hope you like it!

My name is Aurora West Jones, but to be honest, I'd much prefer it if you called me Rory. It's shorter, sweeter and doesn't cast images of a Disney princess waltzing around some strange woods singing to small fluffy creatures. It's not as feminine as Aurora, but it fits; it's me. I always thought in primary school that it was awesome to be named after a Disney princess; I was _envied_ by the girls in my class. But then I started puberty and everyone decided that it was the _worst_ thing to be named after, and so it was shortened to Rory.

Mum was a bit of a star fanatic, I'd even go so far as _obsessed_. But she is an astrologist, which explains my rather old fashioned and strange name, so who can really blame her?

But I'm getting carried away; Bofur always said that I have a habit for babbling on. In fact he said on more than one occasion that – No, that comes later.

I'll start from the beginning, well, the beginning of what matters. My name is Aurora West Jones, but to be honest, I'd much prefer it if you called me Rory. I suppose, it all started in Scotland with a bit of spring cleaning.

* * *

 

"Muuum!" I shouted from my bedroom, it was January which only meant one thing; Spring cleaning. I know that technically it's still classed as winter seeing as its England, but its tradition; January is a time for new beginnings, and for mum that means completely gutting the whole house and chucking away things that we've hoarded. * _Cough*She's hoarded*Cough*_

"What is it? I'm in the middle of demolishing this bloody wardrobe that no-one uses anymore!" She shouted back from the room next-door. I smiled to myself as I turned the old leather-bound book over in my hands, feeling the intricate designs on the cover.

Mum likes to think of herself as a bit of a DIY goddess; she cooks, cleans, builds furniture and demolishes it. Or that's what she likes to think. In reality, she just gets hammer happy to her Ipod each January and finds something to smash to pieces; this year the victim being a lovely vintage wardrobe.

"What's this? It's-"

"I know I _say_ I'm Wonder Woman but I can't really see through walls you numpty!" She interrupted after pulling what sounded like one of the doors off. "Describe it."

"Bloody Wonder Woman…" I muttered before raising my voice again, "I was gonna say it's an old book if you would've let me finish!" I laughed as I heard her clambering about, "It's leather-bound and it looks _really_ old, like, think Grandma May old." I finished as she burst through the door covered in dust and debris in her hair.

We stared at each other for a moment. Well, more like she stared at the book and I stared at a big piece of wood that was threatening to drop from her dark ponytail any minute. "You know you've got a bit of…" I trailed off while her eyes flickered to mine as I gestured with my hands to her hair. "Nevermind."

"Where did you find that?" She asked quietly, ignoring my statement.

Pointing to my chest of draws I pulled the bottom draw out and gestured, "It was behind there," I paused for a moment as she came and knelt by me, "You would have had a heart attack if you'd have seen the dust that was behind it." I joked with a nervous grin, she seemed distant which for my young bubbly mother was quite unusual. Last time she'd behaved like this was when she'd been told that uncle Jack's cancer had been classed as terminal.

She looked like she'd seen a ghost. With a gentle hand and a dropped smile I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "…Mum?"

"You're father never was very good at drawing you know." She spoke quickly. She must have felt me stiffen since she cast me a sad sideways smile.

I should probably explain. It's always been just me and mum, ever since, well ever since I can remember. There's never been a _father_ figure in the picture, and mum has never been keen on talking to me about the subject. When I was young and curious she told me that he lived somewhere very, _very_ far away and had to go there to work but would be back soon; she said that he'd promised.

So each year, on January 3rd we drove to Scotland and went to the same tree, at the same time, and left at the same time too; I was 10 when mum stopped going. She said that there was no point anymore, that enough time had passed…I gave up asking about my dad as soon as I was old enough to learn that mum wasn't going to budge on the subject.

She took the book out of my hands and unclasped the ornate buckle that held it closed. Lifting the book to her face she breathed deep before letting her eyes flutter shut. "No, never any good at that." She breathed, "His brother however was quite the talented artist; drew me once or twice." She smiled and pointed to a pencil drawing of a younger, more youthful her.

I'd always known I'd looked like my mother save for a few features that proved that I did indeed have a dad and wasn't just a clone. I didn't realise until then though, just how much.

"He drew your father once or twice, always said he wasn't as pretty to look at though." My gaze fell from the book and found its place on her face. It was strange to hear her talk about it so freely, with her eyes crinkling in the corners as she smiled, she turned the page again. "I have to agree," she laughed lightly to herself, "big, hairy, tattooed and armed to the teeth or a pretty young thing? Not that hard to choose."

"Mum," I voiced seriously, although for some reason it sounded rather lost. "Why are you saying all of this now? You were murdering that wardrobe not 5 minutes ago and now…" I flapped my hands on my thighs, "And now it's like you're ready to tell me everything that I've nagged you about for _years_ because of an old _book."_

Smiling sadly she placed the book on the floor and stood slowly, holding her hand out for me to take. "How about we take a drive up to Scotland, go visit that old tree that I'm so fond of?"

And that, is how we ended up in Scotland sat beneath an old oak tree with a costa coffee in hand. Or at least I did, mums was abandoned next to her while she stared intensely at her watch. "Three minutes…" She whispered to herself.

"Three minutes till _what?"_ I asked exasperated, "Honestly mum we haven't been here in eleven years and now all of a sudden we're here? Why-"

"Rory shut up," Opening my mouth to protest she shoved her glove in it instead, "Just, I love you okay? I always have and always will, and so has your father, I _know_ he has." Her voice began to waver as she glanced at her watch again.

"Mum you're scaring me, what's-"

"Whatever you do, don't worry. There's a reason for everything that he does, trust him. And tell him from me that he's in _so_ much trouble for being _so bloody late!_ " She rushed through her tears, pushing herself to her knees and quickly pecking a loving kiss to my forehead I went to hug her, tell her that whatever is wrong that we'll get through it; together.

But I couldn't. She sounded distant, like I was drowning underwater and she was shouting for me to hear her, but she sounded _so_ far away and it felt _so_ hard to breathe. I tried calling out, willing for my voice to work, for anything. But all I heard was a piercing scream, and then nothing.

* * *

 

I never appreciated the little things while I had them. Mum's humming while she worked, electricity, make-up; _my laptop._ I don't really remember falling as such, more of a feeling of waking up from a _really_ good nap. You know the kind, where you fall asleep for 10 minutes but it feels like you've slept an age? Yeah, it was like that. I was half expecting to see my mum hovering over me with a stark white hospital ceiling in the background. Instead I was met with a dark night sky, and instead of a hospital bed I was lying on dewy grass and mud.

Now, as you you'd expect, I don't really remember much; just a blur. But I do remember thinking how much more beautiful Scotland looked when I woke up, it looked greener and _fresher_ despite it being night. Pulling myself to my feet I noticed that I was no longer under an oak tree but on the edge of a little town with quaint round doors and dust paths leading and winding all over the place.

I thought I had landed in Oz.

Or Narnia. But somewhere in between thinking that I was high, dreaming or on an episode of Punked, a ridiculously tall man appeared beside me and smiled at the little town. "Quite the sight," He began before looking down at me, "Don't you agree?"

I looked up at him with confusion, firstly as to why he was so tall, and secondly as to why he was talking to me. "Yes, quite…" I replied quickly, not wanting to seem rude by staring. He nodded in agreement and looked out to the little town again. Scrunching my face up in thought I debated on asking him as to why he was so tall, but decide that perhaps that was a bit too rude.

"Excuse me," I tugged on his robe sleeve slightly to get his attention, "but what town is this? I was sat under an oak tree not 5 minutes ago with my mum and now…And now it's night and there's no tree in sight" I mentally laughed at the little rhyme I'd made, "And…Yeah." I finished lamely, flickering my head around in search of a sign post. _Or a motorway._

He studied my frame for a moment before letting out a thoughtful hum, taking a drag on his pipe. I shifted uncomfortably under his blue gaze and huffed.

"Rory." I blurted out. "Well, really it's Aurora West Jones if you want to get proper about it, but to be honest, I'd much prefer it if you called me Rory." I smiled encouragingly and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"Gandalf." He grinned as he shook it vigorously.

I nodded happily, "Gandalf." I repeated, "So then Gandizzle where are we? Burside? East Kilbride? _Bothwell?"_ I asked as I looked back out at the town. Lights had just begun to appear in the little rows of houses, as if someone was lighting them by hand.

"This is Bag End my dear, in the Shire," I looked up at him puzzled, _Where on earth is the Shire?!_ "And I think that you are quite a long ways from home my dear dwarfling."

Great. So how on _earth_ did I end up here? Where's mum? And where about in Scotland is the Shire? I've never – _Wait._

I spun on my heel and puffed out my chest, narrowing my eyes at the older man, who's blue eyes were twinkling with delight. I burst. "Did you just call me a _dwarfling?_ Did you just call me a _dwarf?!_ You're the one who's a bloody _giant_! I'm a respectable 5'6 I'll have you know! Taller than Sarah Stockhanger!" I retorted, shuffling my feet as he let out a hearty laugh.

"It appears that your mother failed to tell you of your heritage," He nodded to himself and looked to a round door upon the tallest hill, "It is decided then, you had better come with me Miss Rory." I heard him mumble as he started walking ahead. "I have no doubt that you will want an explanation." He shouted back over his shoulder.

I stared after him dumbfounded, "What? What's my mum got to do with- _HEY!"_ I hurried after him quickly, having to sprint to catch up with the tall man. "You know for an old man you sure do walk fast. Grandpa Rick needed an electric scooter by the time he got to your age, couldn't walk very far you see." I remember when he got that bloody thing. Always in a rush to get places on it, the worst thing mum ever did was attach a little horn to the front of it. He was forever squeaking it at people to move!

Laughing to myself under my breath I bumped into Gandalf as he came to a stop in front of a green door with a brass knob in the centre. Knocking his staff gently against the door, I could hear laughter and shouting from inside. _Someones having a party, didn't peg him as a party animal._

I was so relieved when a normal sized person opened the door. "Gandalf." He spoke quietly as a look of understanding fell upon his face. He was rather cute, in a baby kind of way; you just wanted to pinch his cheeks and give him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. A mass of wild, golden curls sat atop his head, and was rather normal looking which I was thankful for. Until that is, you got to his feet.

They were huge. And _hairy._

"Bilbo my dear fellow," Gandalf started as he pushed me through the door. "This here is-"

"Aurora West Jones," I bowed slightly, "But I'd much prefer Rory if you don't mind." I smiled at his confused expression before ducking as a bread roll went whizzing past my head. I looked up hopefully at Gandalf as my stomach started growling. I turned to Bilbo with an apologetic smile who just closed his eyes and pointed. "Just _go."_

Smiling and curtsying a little I ran into the adjoining room only to be met with chaos. There were hairy men _everywhere_ . I momentarily forgot about my stomach and marvelled at their long extravagant hair and beards, and their _braids._

 _I wish I could braid my hair that well._ I sulked as I sat down in an empty seat before plucking a piece of buttered bread off the table. Thirteen men, I counted, all of whom were too busy stuffing their faces and drinking to notice that I'd even sat down amongst them.

"Do you want a drink? There you go." A blond haired man spoke deeply as he walked across the table handing out pints to whoever took them. He took a seat on the other side of the table next to another young, dark haired man who shouted something that sounded German. Before I knew it they had all started downing their drinks. _Eww,_ I thought as the drink began to spill down their fronts and into their beards.

An enormous burp bellowed out from a young lad that looked so sweet and doe eyed, it was award worthy really. Clapping my hands together a snort and a loud laugh escaped through my lips at the antics of the men around me.

Silence fell around the room as thirteen pairs of eyes fell on me, I shifted in my seat and looked at the plate in front of me. I'd mounded up potatoes, bread and anything that didn't look like it had been trodden on.

Feeling a blush creep on my cheeks I let out a nervous laughter and shrugged, "Hey I'm hungry and I like food."

"Ahh master dwarves, I see you have met Miss Aurora." Gandalf broke the silence from the doorway; he was leaning against it with a teacup in one hand and staff in the other looking quite pleased with the awkward atmosphere that had appeared.

"It's just Rory, really." I started shyly, "But if you want to get proper about it then it's Aurora West Jones. But I'd rather just Rory really." I smiled at them all in turn, I looked them all in the eyes in turn hoping to not look like a scared little girl. My eyes flickered back over to blondey for a moment or two. _Swikity swoo who are_ you _?_

His long fair hair hung around his shoulders like a mane, while he adorned a smaller moustache that looked to be braided instead of a beard. He had green eyes and just looked _nice_ really. Really, _really_ nice.

"Jones?" Spoke a mean looking dwarf from opposite me, he had a full head of hair, apart from on top where there were tattoos instead.

"Yes?" I squeaked out as I watch him stand and squint at me, looking between me and Gandalf. The older, slightly shorter looking version of him shifted in his seat beside me. Thankfully, he didn't look quite as menacing. Honestly, he looked anything _but._ Santa Claus sprung to mind.

"Brother I know what you are thinking. It has been 21 years since…" The bald man looked at the older one dangerously, "The accident." He spoke carefully. "It is entirely possible that-"

"No possibility about it, Balin." Gandalf spoke, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "This is most definitely Moira's daughter." My ears pricked up as I stopped swinging my legs nervously under my chair.

"How do you know my mum?" He looked at me and smiled slightly before looking to the bald dwarf again. He ignored me and continued to look on at the man. Chancing a glance at everyone else I saw that they were too busy looking between scary-dwarf and me. I looked on confused as understanding seemed to be working its way across the faces of each dwarf in turn.

"I do believe that your mother gave you a message, did she not?" Gandalf spoke without taking his eyes off of baldy. _Message?_ What had she been saying before I woke up here? Everything she said sounded so muffled...I caught the eyes of Balin next to me. Smiling gently his eyes softened as tears started appearing in his eyes.

"Yes." I said quickly, turning away and looking back at Gandalf, afraid that I'd upset or offended the older dwarf somehow. "Although it wasn't a message as such, since I have _no_ idea who I'm meant to be telling-"

"You do have a habit of babbling, don't ya lass?" A dwarf with a funny hat and a kind face said quickly. Stopping and nodding my head with a shrug of my shoulders in defeat, Gandalf grew impatient.

"Yes thank you for the obvious, Bofur." He chided, "You were saying?"

Bofur looked a little put out, so I smiled at him gently which he returned thankfully. "Right!" I started again, "She said 'tell him from me that he's in _so_ much trouble for being _so bloody late!'"_ I mimicked my mother as best as I could, which earned a few chuckles and a breath of a laugh and a hint of a smile from baldy. The sound caught my ears.

He looked broken, but so whole at the same time. I can't quite explain it, it was like he'd just discovered the answer to whatever he'd been asking for so long. And worryingly he was looking at me. He smiled slightly when I met his eyes, before walking quickly out of the room.

"Dwalin!" Shouted Balin from beside me, who made to get up and followed who I deduced was his brother by their similar names.

Eyes turned to Gandalf and me. "Well, that was awkward" I muttered. "I know Dwalin and Balin then. Shall we play introductions?" I asked bravely, smiling awkwardly. _Please let this be a little bit easier_ . _Please._


	2. On The Subject of Moustaches

"Bofur!" The dwarf who had spoken before bowed his head slightly as Gandalf excused himself from the room. I smiled brightly at him again, "This here is Bomber, my brother." He pointed to the largest dwarf at the end of the table who waved shyly, "And that there is Bifur."

Turning to face Bifur with a kind smile, I'm ashamed to say that I let out a little squeak instead. It wasn't that he was _ugly_ or _scary_ as such, no. It was just…well…

"You have an axe." I spoke to him quietly, rather shocked at the item lodged in his head. "Do you know that? What am I saying? Of course you know that." I turned to face Bofur, "Should we not take it out? What if-"

The company of men around me simply laughed, "Oh no, don't worry about him; it's been there for _years"_ This only added to my horrified expression.

"I'm Dori." A dwarf with grey hair introduced himself, as well as his brothers Ori and Nori. I was beginning to see a pattern emerge with their names, but at least it wouldn't take much remembering who was related to who. _No, just which one is which,_ I thought bitterly.

Despite their somewhat rowdy nature and slightly intimidating looks about them, I'd soon begun to realise that they were really quite lovely people.

"Kili," Spoke the dark haired one, "and Fili." Finished the blonde haired one in a deep tone. Stupidly, and quite embarrassingly, it was then that I decided to take a sip of a drink that Nori had given me. I can still feel myself heave at the thought of how strong it tasted now.

Coughing as I tried to keep my composure they began to laugh and shout as conversations began once more. Wiping my mouth on the back of my hand I sternly pushed the drink away and went to sneak a peek at the younger dwarves again, disappointingly they had disappeared.

"Probably should have warned you about that." My head snapped to the left as Kili sat down in the empty seat, stealing a potato from Ori's plate.

"Yes, don't ever accept a drink from Nori." My head snapped right as Fili sat down on the other side. He smiled brightly as he settled in. _Swoon._

"We figured that since you'll be accompanying us on this quest then we might as well introduce ourselves properly." He pulled my discarded drink back and took a long swig.

"Are you sure you're a dwarf?" Asked Kili bluntly, there they go again with that blummin' word…"It's just that you don't really look like one is all."

I snapped my head between the two grinning brothers, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Our race Miss Rory, is known as a very _hairy_ race." He grinned mischievously, eyes darting to Kili who simply scowled; it seemed he already knew what was coming next.

"Or at least 12 out of 13 of us are." He leaned forward, around me to see the reaction on his brothers face.

Kili just rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling, catching the eye of Fili I saw him wink before looking back at Kili. _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't-_ I blushed.

"Oh right, very funny." He spat humorously, as he faced us again. "I bet Miss Rory's used to men without much facial hair. Yours probably scares her." He grinned back, that mischievous glint in his eye again that I would soon become so used to.

I giggled as I wiped at my eyes, glancing between them before settling my gaze on Fili. Or more importantly, his _moustache._

"Do you have to do that _every_ morning?" I asked bluntly, my eyebrows scrunched in thought.

He blanched, "Uhh…Do what," His eyes flickered to his brothers laughing face, "every morning?" He asked slowly, eyes settling back on my face.

"Your moustache." I said plainly which only made Kili erupt with laughter and Fili to look slightly uncomfortable, "I can never be bothered to do anything with my hair, it's too boring for that." I chuckled, "Although I can do a _mean_ fishtail braid. If I concentrate enough that is."

" _What,"_ Kili gasped out as he came down from laughing, "Is a _fishtail_ braid?" He asked incrediously, eyes twinking with amusement. Grinning I reached for a piece of Fili's hair, his slightly tanned cheeks dusted pink ever so lightly as he looked me dead in the eye. Which, in all honesty is enough to make you want to run, hide and squeal into a pillow.

"You know Miss Rory," He begain and I separated his hair into pieces. "Braiding is quite an _intimate_ act for dwarves." He chuckled as I quickly dropped my hands and blushed furiously as I excused myself for the bathroom.

All that I heard when I was walking away was loud, amused chuckles. _Look at me, making friends and everything._

* * *

Biblo's bathroom was lovely. Like, you would think that living underground everywhere would be dark and gloomy, but that's not the case at all. It was so _light_ and homey. Everywhere you looked there was soft furnishings just waiting to be picked up and cuddled, blankets that longed to be worn.

It was the blankets fault that I walked head first into a brick wall.

"Better watch where you're walking, lassy." The wall spoke. Righting myself I quickly looked up to see that it was in fact Dwalin. Balin smiled softly from beside him, glancing between the two of us.

"Oh uh, yeah, sorry. To be fair I thought you were a wall." I mumbled, looking up at his face. It didn't move as he looked as stern as ever, which only made me more nervous. Clasping my hands behind my back I began to rock back and forth on my heels.

"Not that I mean to intrude or anything," I began.

"Then don't." Dwalin spoke harshly, his patience seemingly wearing thin.

"But I really _would_ like to know what's going on and you two seem to know so spill the beans." Bringing myself to a stop I planted myself firmly in front of him, willing myself to not break and give in. _You don't scare me mister scary-dwarf._

"I don't see any beans to spill." He retorted.

"You know what I mean." I countered quickly.

"Not sure I do." He replied smoothly. Squinting my eyes at the taller dwarf I puffed out my chest slightly.

" _Listen_ , I have had a _shocking_ day to say the least. Firstly, mum decides that she's going to demolish a wardrobe with a bloody hammer." His mouth quirked at this. "Secondly, I bloody _loved_ that wardrobe." His smile grew even more.

"Thirdly, I end up here after mum decides after _umpteen_ years that we're going to 'go visit that old oak tree' that she's so fond of. Finally-"

"Aye, we should talk lass." I stopped my rant to look at him confused, I was more in shock at how little it took to change his mind really. He chuckled to himself before shaking his head slowly. "Aye, we should talk."

* * *

And that is how I died.

Just kidding, although with how in depth Dwalin was going into his past I thought I was about to die of boredom. We'd re-located to a spare sitting room of Bilbo's that wasn't in use, him sitting on one chair with me and Balin sat on a sofa type thing opposite.

"That is when I met her." He smiled, a genuine smile that was tinged with memory and softness that you could almost touch. "She was such a pretty thing, all high cheeks and bones." His eyes raked over my face as he studied it, shifting in my seat he began studying his palms once again.

"Moira Jones," He breathed, "I still say that your mother was the best thing that happened to me. Always will." He paused as I looked at Balin.

"We were young, she…Well I never did find out why she was here. I was too busy with her _being_ here to ever worry about that." He smiled faintly, "We began courting not too long after meeting. There is an old saying amongst our people, and I've found it to be rather true."

"Dwarves," He coughed, "They only love once. They only marry once. Too true that saying is I'm afraid." He sighed as he stilled and then looked at me. It wasn't the kind of look that you give someone that you've just met, but more of the kind of one when you regret. I know he did.

"She fell pregnant," He lamented as I began to put the pieces together, my hands fisting my dress as he continued. "We never worried about marriage, as we both said we were not ready." He looked down and away, back at his palm, sucking in a breath of courage.

"We never knew she carried you until a couple of months in."

We both let out a breath that we'd both been holding in for far too long; far too many years. "We were in the Blue Mountains when you were born, she took childbirth on the chin, as if it was nothing…Until the profanities began to spew out." He chuckled, and I could imagine mum doing that so much that it hurt to think about her, that she wasn't here.

A strangled laugh that sounded more like a sob escaped from my mouth as he continued, his own voice rough with years of pent up emotion. "A true warrior that woman…" As I looked up from my lap I saw him looking at me with pride, "You were so _tiny._ " He chocked, "And now…" He waved his hands in front of him as he looked at Balin and me.

Tucking my hair behind my ear I remembered what she'd said earlier that day, ' _big, hairy, tattooed and armed to the teeth'_ laughing I blew out a breath and looked at them both. "Why did you stay here then?" I asked firmly, voice raising slightly as my fists tightening in my dress. "Didn't you want me, us? Is that why mum and me were there and-"

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me again." He spoke quietly, but with all the anger of a raging tiger behind it. "Of course I wanted you, and your mother. But she was here for only a short time, we never thought…We never thought that perhaps her coming here would also mean her going too."

My shoulders slumped as I watched the man that I had come to know as my father sit rather brokenly. He didn't have a choice in being apart from us, "Mum was sat by the oak tree when she first came here, wasn't she?"

Nodding he went to speak, but looked to the doorway instead.

"He's here." Gandalf spoke lowly before ducking back out of the door once again.

Dwalin stood with Balin following, "Perhaps, we should continue this conversation another time." Spoke the older dwarf as he made his way for the hall.

Furrowing my brow I spun to see Dwalin walking from the room too, "What? Why?" I asked quickly following in his footsteps, "Who's here?"

"You shall see." He said cryptically as we stood in a semi-circle, as Gandalf opened the door I immediately knew that the man standing on the other side was someone to be feared.

"Gandalf." He greeted as he stepped into the hallway, everyone bowing their heads slightly as he looked at them. As his eyes reached us, I felt Dwalin push me forward into a twitch of a bow; I caught Fili looking at me with an amused look at what must have been a pitiful display.

"I thought you said that this place would be easy to find-" His voice was deep and coarse, "I lost my way – twice." He spun to face Gandalf as he pulled off his travelling cloak.

I remember very clearly what came next.

Biblo nearly had a coronary when Thorin mentioned the mark on the door, his house was his life after all, and as he had told him quite angrily, it was only painted a week ago.

"So," He spoke lowly as he studied Biblo, "this is the hobbit."

Something was said about conkers, but I was more interested in the horrified face of Gandalf. I laughed, but it must have been louder than I meant as he caught my eyes wickedly. Knowing what he was going to do I began to weave through the dwarves, hoping to make it to the dining room before he could catch me.

"And this," He boomed, nodding in my general direction, which at the time happened to be hiding half behind Kili and half behind Fili. Freezing as they parted, I straightened up and caught a disapproving look from Dwalin.

"This is Aurora West Jones, I believe it is." Gandalf smiled, "Moira's daughter." Thorins eyes widened slightly as he cast a glance at Dwalin before turning back.

"Just Rory, thank you." I spoke quickly, my cheeks flaring up as I stood under the piercing gaze of the dwarf in front of me, I could feel all fifteen pairs of eyes on me. And let me tell you, it's awkward.

"Apparently I'm coming on a quest with you." I spoke a bit louder, trying to bolster my courage a little.

Quirking an eyebrow he smirked a little, "Oh? And who invited you?" He asked, humour in his baritone voice.

"Fili did." I said confidently as I watched Thorins eyes flicker to Fili beside me.

"What?" He asked as he turned to face me, "I simply _assumed_ you were joining us on this quest."

Without looking up at him I nudged him slightly with my hip, "Nope, pretty sure you invited me."

"Pretty sure I _didn't."_ He emphasised, catching my gaze with a silent warning. _  
_

I looked up at him playfully before continuing, "Did you invite me, or not?" I asked quirking a brow.

Open mouthed he looked from me to his Uncle and then back to me. "I-"

"Pretty sure you invited her." Kili interupted, smugness evident in his voice; you could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face.

Fili smiled in defeat when I didn't budge. "I asked her." He said begrudgingly, as he turned to away to face his uncle. But at least it was with a small smile on his face.

"You invited a _woman_ on this quest?" He asked blandly, as if the word had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes," I spoke harshly as anger began to boil beneath my skin,a bit harsher than I meant admittedly; stepping forward I ground my teeth, "and that _woman_ is standing in front of you so the least you could do is be polite and save your misogynist _whining_ for somewhere a little more private." I huffed out; _I really should learn to control my temper._

Thorin looked down at me bemused, "Yes, there is no doubt that you are the daughter of Moira and Dwalin." He glanced at said dwarf happily, who I'm quite pleased to say looked nothing but proud. "No mistaking that temper, though it's more menacing on you and your mother than your father." He chuckled before turning away, heading for the dining room.

Dwalin clapped me on the shoulder with his large hands in passing; okay then?


	3. Is That My Mothers Doily?

The next hour or so was filled with information.

After Thorin had arrived we all settled back into Bilbo's dining room. Walking in I saw Dwalin holding out a chair for me kindly, and I'm ashamed to say that I panicked. Pretending I hadn't noticed I settled down in between Fili and Kili who quickly made room for me; I can't pretend that the flash of hurt on his face didn't sting though.

After Bilbo politely fetched Thorin some soup, since that was all he had left after they had raided the pantry, he lent against the rounded doorframe quite happily. You had to give it to the little man, considering that thirteen rowdy dwarves, a wizard and a small girl had turned up quite unannounced at his lovely house, he was dealing with it rather well.

"Miss Rory?" I heard to the right of me, focusing my eyes again I saw that it was only Fili.

"Hmm? Sorry, guess I'd zoned out for a minute or so…" I smiled up at him apologetically, "What were you saying?" Glancing around the room quickly I'd seen that everyone had dispersed for the time being, the only people left at the table being Thorin, Dwalin and Balin who looked to be in deep conversation.

Fili smiled gently before glancing at the other people in the room, "I was just asking how you were feeling about everything," his eyes settled back on me as he continued, "but considering your little meeting with my uncle then –"

I scrunched my face up in shock, "Thorin's your uncle?"

He let out a breathy laugh, "Yes, Kili looks more like him than I do. I've been told I look more like my father." Nodding I saw his point; Kili and Thorin both had the similar dark hair, both hanging in waves with similar shaped brows and eyes.

"You've got his nose, I think." Squinting my eyes I compared Fili and Thorin's nose from a distance, catching an amused but confused look from Thorin I quickly straightened up in my seat.

Shrugging my shoulders a little as Fili looked at me as if debating something I opened my mouth to speak. He beat me to it.

"I think we should perhaps relocate to the sitting room." Nodding I pushed out my chair, seeing that Kili had already gone, and followed him out; just as I caught a disapproving look from Dwalin. Avoiding eye contact I quickly ran to catch up with him.

* * *

"So tell me honestly now," His lips quirked into a smile as I began, "why are Bilbo's feet so hairy? And why does Gandalf keep calling us dwarves?" I grinned as I kicked my trainers off and pulled my knees up to my chest. Seeing his handsome smile falter on his face, I panicked slightly. "Don't worry, I won't tell them that you told me."

He laughed nervously, "He's a Hobbit…They all have hairy feet to keep them warm, as for why they're so big?" I watched him as he lit his pipe slowly, "I'm not too sure. What I do know though is that Gandalf keeps calling us dwarves because we _are_ dwarves, Miss Rory." He grinned with a teasing glint to his eyes.

My mouth dropped open slightly before I smiled again, "Nahhhh,"

Taking a puff on his pipe his face didn't falter. My smile dropped. "Dwarves aren't real. Dwarves are in fairytales… _Dwarves helped Snow White."_ I explained quickly, my throat tightening.

It was at this point that I realised that Fili probably hasn't seen Snow White, nor knows what the hell a 'Disney Princess' is. He'd probably just ask where they hail from.

"Why did Gandalf call _me_ a dwarf though? I wasn't born here!" I whispered as I hugged my knees even tighter.

"Dwalin said you were born in the Blue Mountains," Fili explained slowly, his voice soft. "So technically, since you're Dwalins daughter…" He began, stopping abruptly once he looked up from the fire and over to me.

If you're anything like me and cringe when you get second-hand embarrassment, then I suggest you skip ahead because embarrassingly, this is where I broke down and started crying. I still cringe when I think about it now. So you know, you've been warned.

"But I don't _want_ to be a…a… _a dwarf!"_ I cried as I buried my head in my knees, I felt like a child. A petulant, brattish child who didn't get what they wanted for their birthday; oh _God._ Dudley Dursley. I was acting like _Dudley bloody Dursley._

This just made me cry even more.

"Hey," I felt the loveseat sink quite a bit as he perched next to me. My lip began to tremble as I began to overthink and overanalyse everything. "Being a dwarf's not _that_ bad…" He laughed nervously, letting him wrap a thick arm around my shoulders I let out a pathetic sob. "I'm a dwarf, and I'm not that bad am I?" He chuckled sadly.

Flicking my head up quickly I felt myself gasp as my cranium collided with something, _hard_.

"Umph!" Fili cried suddenly out of shock, turning around I saw him grip at his nose as blood began pouring out of it. My eyes widened as it began to run down his face, dripping a little onto my shoulder.

" _Oh. ."_ I ground out as I pushed his head back, pinching his nose with pressure. "I think this is what you do…Do you want a tissue? I'm so _sorry_ I was going to apologise for being a Dudley Dursley about the whole dwarf thing but then _this_ happened and now I'm apologizing again and-"

"Rory!" I froze as Fili laughed; what? Why was he laughing?

"Why are you laughing?" He smiled wider with his eyes crinkling, blood smeared all over his lower face and – _Oh._ " _Fili_ , your moustache!" I pursed my lips as I sat back on my heels, studying the scene before me. He was sat there in all his golden glory, blood everywhere, _laughing._

"What's so funny?" I laughed slightly, his smile spreading to mine.

"I was just thinking that it must be a hereditary thing, hard heads must run in the family." He chuckled to himself, "And _then_ …Well I can't remember what I was thinking then because you starting worrying again about my _moustache!_ " He bellowed, roaring with laughter as a piece of Bilbo's doily hung from his nose.

Laughing at the sight, at just that _moment,_ I almost forgot everything that was going on; everything that had happened.

Almost.

"And what could you two possibly be-" Kili spoke as he walked in, I can only imagine the sight that he was met with. A teary eyed woman who was at that moment shoving a cloth up his brothers nose because she had accidentally head-butted him; the picture of normality. I snorted mentally.

Squinting as his eyes flickered from me to Fili a slow, smug smirk began creeping its way across his face. "Now what were you two doing to-"

"I accidentally head-butted him." I blurted out.

"In my defence –" Fili started, but I quickly cut him off by pulling the bloodied cloth out of his nose.

"What defence?" I laughed lightly, tossing the cloth at him as he caught it deftly. "You didn't really have one!" I pointed to his nose as evidence.

"You're never going to live this down, not from me, not from Rory, not from Uncle…" Fili glanced at him and rolled his eyes, jumping up he began to run after his brother which sent him darting out of the room. I giggled at the two as the eldest turned back slightly, "At least I got you smiling." He grinned, and with that he was off.

And he did. I never really worried about being a dwarf from there on out. Sure, there were certain traits that I wish I didn't inherit, one of them being the hairiness. Not that I grew a beard or anything, but I did get a slightly hairier toe. Just one though. Overall I found dwarves to be nothing like they were perceived; they were brave, loyal and above all, they were family.

Shifting to face the fire again I began putting my trainers back on. My thoughts began to wander towards the fact that not only had I apparently been flung into a world full of dwarves and hobbits, but I had met my father. My _dad._ My fingers dug into the edge of the sofa as they began to shake, I'd met my _father._

He was honestly not what I'd thought he would be, I always pictured mum with a French guy, or someone from New Zealand; someone wild and exotic. Well I guess a dwarf is _kind_ of exotic, and judging by their table manners _definitely_ wild.

Standing up with bloodied cloth in hand I wandered around Bilbo's home. In all my haste to get away from the piercing eyes of Dwalin, I completely ignored where we had gone. "Now was it a right turn?" I mumbled as I looked left, "Or was it Left?"

"Are you alright there?" A small voice spoke from behind me. Jumping slightly I spun around to see the host himself standing there quite awkwardly. His eyes drifted to the cloth in my hand as he quirked an eyebrow before looking back at me and then the cloth. "Is that my mothers doily?"

Opening and closing my mouth like a fish I didn't really know what to say. "This? Oh, no it's not." I smiled before studying it closer, "Is it?"

"Ah, there you two are." Gandalf popped his head around the corner just in time. "We're about to start." He spoke quickly while pushing us down a hallway. I couldn't help but wonder, start what?

* * *

"How's the head lass?" Bofur piped up as we walked into the room, cringing I laughed nervously. It didn't go unnoticed as Dwalin sat up slightly straighter, his head snapping back and forth.

"Head?" He looked at Bofur, "What's wrong with your head?" For some reason, all I could do was shake my head and hold up Bilbo's mothers bloody doily.

"Oh aye, gave Fili quite the bloodied nose according to Kili. Her head might just be as hard as yours is!" He roared as the rest of the table joined in, shaking Fili teasingly.

"That's enough!" Thorin shouted, quickly calming the rabble. "Mr Baggins, Miss Jones if you would please take a seat." He spoke with such authority that I quickly searched for a chair, not wanting to stand out any more than I already had. Seeing Kili standing up to offer me his seat I smiled courteously as he stood behind as I sat down by Ori.

We mainly listened, or should I say that I listened since every other thing that was said I had no idea what it meant. We'd finally gotten to talking about the actual quest, instead of everyone shouting over each other. I'd began to only half listen, but something, just one word caught my attention.

"Woah,woah, _woah."_ Holding my hands out I spread them on the table, "Did someone just say _dragon?"_ Their passive looks worried me, Gandalf looked pained. " _Seriously?"_

"You alright lass?" Balin asked quickly, his eyes filled with worry. I puffed my cheeks out and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I expected, honestly." Accepting this they turned back to the conversation at hand. Bloody _dragons._ Well, now I _really_ feel like I'm in a Final Fantasy game. I guess I kinda got lost thinking about what kind of dragon this 'Smaug' would be, and why he would want to take a mountain when there's probably hundreds of them around here. Ori assured me that it wasn't just any old mountain, and that I'd just have to trust him.

By the time I'd filtered back into the conversation they had just agreed that Bilbo was indeed to be a burglar like Gandalf had planned. "And Miss Rory shall accompany him."

This caused anarchy.

"Over my _dead body!_ " Dwalin shouted first, his chair scraping against the floor as he stood angrily, fists pounding off the table.

Kili and Fili were the next ones that I heard, the second loudest to my father. "Or she could save our hides!" Shouted Kili, "She could easily head-butt her way out of a scrape!" Shouted Fili as he sent a sly wink my way _._ I never forgot that they stood up for me, and I don't think I would be where I am now if it hadn't been for them believing that I could do it.

"If I say that Bilbo and Rory are burglars," Gandalf boomed, as he stood the room seemed to grow darker and heavier as the dwarves sat back down in their seats. "Then burglars they are."

Pacing he began to speak again, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and while the dragon is all but accustomed to the smell of dwarf, that of a hobbit is all but unfamiliar to him." He boasted proudly as he sat back on his seat. The dwarves were silent.

"And what about Miss Rory?" Everyones eyes snapped to Ori beside me, "She's a dwarf. If we're sending Bilbo in because of his unfamiliar smell then why should we risk it?" Everyone turned back to Gandalf, "She's a dwarf too after all."

The others mumbled in agreement with small nods of their heads. "While Miss Rory is a dwarf, I am forced to remind you that she is only half; her mother is of the race of Men. That still lingers within her, mixing with the scent of a dwarf. If we send in her _and_ Mr Baggins then Smaug will not know what is going on. This way, we are simply covering our bases." He explained quickly, not even pausing for he knew that the dwarves were waiting for a chance to talk.

"I still don't like it." Balin spoke first, Bofur, Ori and Dwalin shouting their agreements.

"I haven't been a part of the lasses life long," Dwalin spoke, his gaze flickering to me for a millisecond. "But I cannot condemn my daughter to this." He spoke strongly, his anger echoing around the room.

"Perhaps we should let Miss Rory decide her fate." Fifteen pairs of eyes fell to me. I sat there in uncomfortable silence, debating on what would happen if I was to go. _You'd probably get hurt, go hungry, cold, and possibly even die._

And then, and then I thought about what would happen if I was to stay; _You wouldn't be with them, you wouldn't get to know Fili and Kili better, you wouldn't learn to know your dad…you'd be_ safe.

I looked ahead and met the cold stare of Thorin, "If it's alright with Thorin, then I would very much like to accompany you all on the quest." A small nod from Thorin was all it took.

A simple nod from one King, and I was suddenly included in something which was to define my life for good.


	4. Blue Toenails and Ponies

"You will both sign the contract." Said Thorin as he nodded at Balin, who promptly handed Bilbo what looked to be a rolled up scroll. "Which means that you may accompany us on this quest Miss Jones." Bilbo unrolled the scroll and began reading quickly; I think he was the only person I've ever known to actually read the terms and conditions.

"I won't take responsibility for you, any injuries or your fate; that applies to the both of you." He spoke louder as Bilbo mumbled something. "You will both share the treasure which would have only been for our _one_ burglar, but seeing as we now have two-"

"- _Lacerations?"_ Bilbo interrupted as he squinted and brought his eyes closer to the piece of parchment, "…Iniceration _?"_

Paling visibly he turned to look at the dwarves surrounding the table, " _Incineration_?" He complained loudly, his face disbelieving as he looked at the contract and back to the dwarves.

"Oh aye," Bofur began, pipe in mouth. "They'll melt the flesh off your bones in an instant."

Bilbo's breathing began to get heavier as he looked over at me expectantly, shrugging I watched as Bofur began talking again.

"Think furnace," He said as he leant back in his chair, "With wings." He finished merrily.

"Yes thank you, I know what a dragon is." He spoke sharply before bending at the waist, breathing in and out quickly. I was pretty sure that he was having an asthma attack, if hobbits even get asthma. Bofur continued to babble on about peaceful endings and searing pain while Bilbo breathed out once more.

He straightened up, and then promptly fainted.

"Oh very helpful, Bofur." I mumbled as I rested my head on my palm, watching as Gandalf helped the recovering Hobbit to one of his many sitting rooms.

* * *

In the end, I became the single and sole burglar. Bilbo decided that the quest just wasn't something he could do, and I don't think I could blame him. If I could stay tucked up safe at home with my hot water bottle in bed, my mum safe nearby, then I think I would.

I began to imagine what this quest would involve; it mainly involved sweat, mud and more sweat; more than likely there was going to be some blood involved too. _Oh God,_ I thought as I leant back against the stone wall, _what have I just agreed to?_ Oh right, just stealing from a _bloody dragon._

"You alright Miss Rory?" Looking up I saw Kili standing in front of me. Plopping my head back down between my knees I just groaned.

"You're not sick are you?" He worried, which made me smile for a second. I shook my head and leant back again.

"No, I've just realised that I've agreed to steal from a _dragon."_ I stressed, completely floored by the concept that they were real, let alone the fact that I'd be not only seeing, but _stealing_ from one.

Crouching down he plonked himself next to me on the floor, his forearms resting on his knees. "We'll be there; all of us." He smiled, "And I don't think there's not one of us who wouldn't do anything to protect you. You are a _lady_ after all." He chuckled as I hit him playfully, him flinching away slightly.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Feigning hurt he clutched at his arm and cradled it dramatically, "You're words wound me Miss Rory!" He laughed heartily.

"Shut up you idiot," I grinned as he broke into hysterics, "And stop calling me Miss Rory! It's Rory or nothing at all." I chided, just as Fili rounded the corner. A small smile tugged at his lips as he spotted us sitting on the floor, Kili in hysterics and me not too far behind.

If you were to ask us what we were laughing about, I honestly couldn't tell you. I think I was perhaps laughing at the absurdity of it all, it was better to laugh than cry I suppose.

"And what are you two laughing at?" He asked as he dropped down on the other side of me, I'd become very fond of the two rather quickly. Despite their rowdiness, I _liked_ them. They didn't treat everything like it was life or death, they were easy to talk to and they were just _nice._

"Oh nothing…"Kili began quickly, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Just remembering how Rory accidentally gave you a nosebleed." He'd hardly finished the sentence before he burst into hysterics again, rolling my eyes I couldn't help but laugh a little at the pout Fili wore.

The laughter stopped suddenly as a low hum was heard from down the hallway. Jumping up they looked as excited as children on Christmas, "What's gotten you two so excited?" I giggled as Kili looked down the hallway, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"You're going to want to hear this Rory, especially if you're coming with us." Kili practically bounced on the spot before rushing down the hall. Smiling at how easily pleased he was, I looked up to Fili who held out a hand. Grasping it tightly he helped me to my feet before we followed the way Kili had ran.

"It's very rare that my brother is right about anything, but for once I have to agree." He said quietly as he led us into the dimly lit sitting room.

Dwarves filled the room, candles dotted about on any surface that could hold them. Walking quickly to a seat beside Bombur I marvelled at the atmosphere; their voices were so peaceful and melodic…So deep and full of want.

" _Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
to dungeons deep, and caverns old.  
We must away, ere break of day,  
to claim our long-forgotten gold.

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_  
the winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread.  
The trees like torches, blazed with light."

* * *

My eyes began to slip silently closed, tiredness creeping up on me. I still hadn't quite wrapped my head around what was going on apart from that I had definitely shrunk, met my father, and was about to set off on a quest to steal a rock from a dragon. I squeezed my eyes shut harder as I could feel the dull pain of an oncoming headache.

"Kili loves this story." Snapping my eyes open and jerking quite violently, I calmed as I saw Fili sitting on the sofa opposite. "Uncle tells it more for him than for anyone else anymore I think." He smiled as he looked across the room.

Turning my head and following his gaze I chuckled as I saw Kili listening intently, hanging on every word Thorin was saying.

Laughing lightly to myself, I let my eyes close again as I leant my head back. Furrowing my brows I leant forward again, meeting a curious stare from Fili which caught me off guard. "What are you staring at?" I half whispered to him, "And how long have you been sitting and staring like that?" I asked accusingly, a light blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Not too long," He spoke quietly as I breathed out in relief. "But long enough to know that your nose twitches every now and then." He chuckled as my eyes snapped up to him in warning.

Holding his hands up in surrender I tried to get comfy again on my little wooden bench; wriggling this way and that. Sighing dramatically I sat up straight and huffed in frustration. "And now I can't get comfy again!" I whined under my breath, my voice thick with tears from exhaustion.

Watching me twist and turn Fili coughed to get my attention. Turning to face him I quirked a brow, "This sofa is more than big enough for both of us to sit on, and quite comfy…" He spoke lowly his voice sounding slightly nervous, his eyes flickering over to the far side of the room. Knowing who was going to be over there I refrained from looking.

Jumping up I bounced onto the sofa beside the blonde dwarf who merely settled back. Tucking my feet underneath me I turned to the dwarf beside me. "Is he looking?" I whispered, a mask of worry on my face.

He looked confused for a moment before realisation took hold. Pretending to look for something else he quickly swept his eyes across the room before bringing them back. "Yes. _Intensely._ " He replied nervously.

I nodded and itched my nose as a silence had fallen upon us. "So Thorin's your uncle then?" Mum had always told me that I'd been terrible at making small talk, I always denied it but I just kept proving her right time and time again.

Fili nodded, "He's my mother's brother, practically raised me and Kili." He smiled warmly, I nodded as his words settled in.

I jumped slightly as I looked up at him quickly, "That makes you like, _royalty_ , right?" _Oh Jesus, I'd headbutted a Prince. Bloody nice one Rory._

A boyish smirk spread across his face at my realisation, obviously my pain amused him. "I suppose so, I didn't think that would bother you given the way you greeted him." He snorted in amusement at my earlier tirade I'd given his uncle.

His eyes travelled downwards to my bare feet that were propped up on a table in front of us. I looked at his boot clad feet that were crossed next to mine, the size difference was quite alarming; wiggling my toes I smiled a little at my blue nail varnish. At the little piece of home.

Fili wore an amused look, "Your toenails are blue," He pointed out, _well done Sherlock,_ his green eyes flashed to mine as his smile grew even more. "You are by far the strangest woman I've ever met." He chuckled as he uncrossed his feet, causing me to cross mine.

"Sorry about that, I think? Mum always said I was her 'special little girl'." I laughed but was quickly cut off by the thought of her. _Mum,_ I thought sadly.

"Little girl?" He repeated with a mocking voice, _Oh he can talk!_ I shoved him sideways as he began laughing silently.

"You can talk Mr 'I-braid-my-moustache-'!" Fili looked at me affronted.

He stroked his moustache fondly, "And here I was thinking that you liked it!" He teased. Luckily he was too busy twirling said moustache and making me laugh that he didn't notice as a slight pink tinge took to my cheeks. Truth was, I rather liked his moustache.

* * *

Gandalf wandered in some time later and informed us then that our host had decided to retire for the night. "Poor Bilbo," I spoke turning to face Fili only to find that he wasn't there. Leaning back I began to hum the theme tune to Doctor Who.

"What's that terrible tune that you're humming?" Peeking out of one eye I watched Fili as he sat back down beside me, pack in hand, watching me. _Again._

"Doctor Who," I spoke quietly, "Which by the way is _not_ terrible!" I half whispered to which he just chuckled before turning back to his pack. Sitting up I began watching him as he searched for something.

Pulling something out he gave it a quick once over before placing it in my lap, along with numerous other items. I frowned for a moment as I realised that I didn't have any belongings other than the navy blue polka-dot dress I was wearing. "I don't have any belongings." I mumbled sadly as Fili began placing certain things back into the pack. "Or a bag."

Chucking it on the floor he nodded to the heap of clothes in my arms. "Now you do." He grinned proudly while I just looked at him confused.

"I do what, exactly?" I looked down at the bundle on my lap and back up at him.

"Have belongings." He picked up the largest of the items. "It's my spare cloak, well, now _yours_ seeing as what you're wearing won't protect you." Folding and placing it on the table in front of us he picked up other pieces, showing them to me in turn. "They're just trousers, and shirts. But they'll protect you from the weather a lot more than what you already have," He began to babble as I just looked on blankly, "they might be a bit big though, Kili might have a belt you could borrow and since my pack isn't filled with spare clothes I could put your old ones in there if you wanted -Umph!"

I quickly shut him up with a quick hug. Pulling back I laughed slightly at the shocked look on his face, and laughed more when it was replaced with a friendly smile. "Thank you Fili."

Nodding he shifted backwards into his seat, looking a little shocked still. "You look tired Miss Rory." Stifling a yawn I placed my new belongings with the cloak and snuggled into the side of the sofa.

Nodding I wriggled to get comfy as I cuddled a pillow. "I don't usually tell anyone this because I don't want them to think I'm a baby, but I'm too tired to care." I let my eyes close, "I don't like the dark, I had to sleep with a night light at home so there was a light on. And I like to cuddle something while I sleep…" I trailed off, sleep starting to take over. "And I told your brother so now I'm telling you, it's just _Rory."_

Fili chuckled, "Go to sleep _Rory_."

Soon after I was fast asleep, dreaming of Scotland, dragons and moustaches.

* * *

Morning came too soon. I'd somehow in my sleep managed to lean against Fili, his arm now substituting my pillow; blushing I realised that his head had lolled atop mine in his sleep. Careful not to wake him I pushed his head to the other side and let go of his arm. Standing I was relieved to find that no one else was awake. Or so I thought.

I met Thorin in an awkward stare, he had after all, just seen me asleep looking quite cosy with his nephew. Shooting him an awkward smile I darted from the room as fast as I could. Thankful that I'd remembered to grab the clothes Fili had given me.

Luckily I'd somehow managed to find my way to the bathroom to change without getting _too_ lost. It had only taken me about oh, 20 minutes? It was, in my defence, a very _large_ hobbit hole.

Changing quickly I pulled on Fili's clothes to find them to be very large like he had said, but nothing that a belt couldn't fix. The shirt I could deal with, even if it was more like a dress than a top. Walking out I heard the clinking of plates signalling that the dwarves had woken up and decided to, once again, feast.

I was surprised when I entered the dining room that all they had was humble toast and jam, with bacon and eggs. Sitting opposite the Oakenshield brothers I felt eyes on me, or should I say numerous pairs.

"Where did you get those?" Dwalin spoke loudly from across the table which drew more attention to my new attire. His eyes looked between me and Fili accusingly as he settled with staring hard at the latter.

"Fili lent them me seeing as all I had was a flimsy dress." I spoke stiffly, my eyes hard and nervous. Grunting something under his breath I let my eyes flutter shut for a moment in relief that he hadn't said anymore.

"Do you need any boots lass?" Balin spoke from beside me. Smiling up at the older dwarf who I suppose would be my uncle, I nodded. "If there's some spare, I don't think my trainers would last very long."

Smiling he nodded at his food, "Aye, I'll find you some before we leave." Thanking him I turned to the food before me and grabbed a bread roll before stuffing it with bacon.

"Fili mentioned that you'll need a belt," Kili spoke through his food, "I- HEY!" He sputtered as Fili whacked him on the back forcefully.

"Swallow, before you speak." He said irritated, _I suppose he does that a lot then._

"Right, sorry." He flashed a boyish grin that almost matched his brothers, "As I was saying, Fili mentioned that you'll be needing a belt so I've dug my spare one out." Shoving more food in his mouth I thanked him and quickly ate my breakfast as they started to talk about heading out.

Sneaking away from the table, I grabbed the belt Kili had left for me along with a pair of boots Balin had left by the door. Shoving them on my feet I found that they fit rather well considering, perhaps having large-ish feet has its advantages.

As I stepped out of Bilbo's front door for some fresh air, I was met with an unexpected sight.

The Shire was beautiful. Rolling hills spilled around us in all directions, as far as the eye could see. Little tiny hobbit holes were dotted about in the hillsides, each with its own brightly painted round door. It smelt heavenly, like freshly mown grass and wheat.

It reminded me of home.

Hearing the door open and close again I waited to see who had followed me, thinking that perhaps someone else had wanted some fresh air too.

"My nephews are looking for you." I spun around to see Thorin, "They had wondered where you had gone after breakfast." Seeing that I had turned around he gazed into the distance.

"I see that you have found some suitable clothes." I looked down at my attire, suddenly hyper aware that Thorin had seen me sleeping curled up against Fili. _Oh dear Lord._

"Uh, yeah, I suppose. I mean I didn't really find them, I was sad and that's how I got them." I cringed at how little sense that made, "Fili lent them to me." I sputtered eventually, even though he probably already figured that out.

"I know." He'd seen my slightly confused look and continued, "I'd seen him give them you last night. That, and they bear the royal markings." Examining the shirt closer I saw that the cuffs and hem of the shirt did indeed have quite regal looking patterns. _Well look at that, a pauper dressed as a Prince. Ha!_

A silence fell over us as we both looked out upon the Shire. Remembering my meeting with the King under the Mountain the previous night, I remembered his comment about my mother. Spinning around to ask him about it I was disappointed to see that he'd retreated back inside.

I was left alone to my thoughts for a moment, sadly that moment was cut short as the peacefulness of the Shire was ruined by twelve boisterous dwarves pouring out of the home behind me.

"Come on Rory, you can ride Fili's pony first." Kili bellowed across the group. Blushing deep red I let out a roaring laugh at how _wrong_ that sounded. Shaking my head I followed them to a group of ponies who were waiting patiently.

I was 9 when I first tried horse riding, and I was 9 when I last tried it. I _hated_ it.

"I don't really like horses." I moaned as I watched them load their packs onto the animals. "Last time I was on one I ended up breaking my arm and severely fracturing my leg." Although the pain was terrible, I'd loved every minute of not being at school. Not that I didn't like it, it was just that, well, it was time off school wasn't it?

Fili swaggered, yes _swaggered_ , over towards me; pony in tow. "Well it's a good job that they're not horses then." He grinned cheekily, taking my folded dress from my hands and placing it in his pack neatly.

Folding my arms I looked at the pony in question, before looking at him. "Do I really have to ride that thing?"

Smirking he nodded while climbing up himself. Kili trotted over on his own pony as he held out his hand to help me up. Kili watched as he tried to hide an obvious smile behind his hand.

"Move your fat arse over then," I snapped as I jumped pathetically, landing back on my feet. I frowned.

"Give me a hand up will ya?" Jumping down he made his way around and formed a cup with his hands, effectively giving me something to stand on.

"You're going to have to control her until I get on." Nodding I placed a foot on his hands as I felt myself lifted upwards; swinging my leg over I gasped as the pony began to move forward.

"No! Stop, oh my god where are the _brakes?!_ " Seeing as pulling on the reigns did nothing, I panicked. "Fili!" I squeaked as I heard an uproar of booming laughs behind me.

Hearing him clamber on behind me he quickly pulled the reigns from my grip and turned her around, bringing her to a stop next to a hysterical Kili.

Pouting, I turned my head away silently which just started him off again. Feeling myself shake I realised that Fili was silently laughing from behind me too. Turning around I looked up at him before huffing and crossing my arms.

They were laughing at me. Oh it was on. It was _war._

* * *


	5. Daisy and Bungle

To put it bluntly, ponies _hurt._ They are by far the most uncomfortable method of travel I've ever tried; I'd much rather face London's dirtiest tube than sit on a pony ever again. It makes the inside of your legs itch something terrible, and I'm not even going to _start_ with how it makes your butt feel. Nope, I am. Numb and sore, so very, _very,_ sore.

Bilbo's reappearance cheered me up quite a bit though, despite my uncomfortable situation. Spinning around in my seat to peer over Fili's shoulder I smiled and waved happily at the little hobbit, waving back with his contract in hand I gasped as the pony danced on the spot.

Sitting stock still I heard Fili say lightly, his voice laced with amusement as always that I was 'bothering the pony'. He didn't quite know what to say when I said that the pony was bothering my behind.

"So when's dinner then?" I asked loudly, my question not really aimed at anyone in particular. Feeling, and more embarrassingly, _hearing_ my stomach rumble I flinched a little as Fili's arm shot out to catch something. Holding out an apple in front of him, one hand still firmly on the reigns, I took it gratefully.

"Thank you magic apple man!" I shouted into the company, to which Nori replied with a gruff "S'alright."

Rubbing it on my shirt I took a bite and moaned loudly. "Oh my _God."_ I'd never tasted an apple as good as that one, it was so much juicier and richer than the artificially grown ones back home.

The company of dwarves turned to look at me with raised brows, "What?" I asked around my apple, realising that the sound I made probably _wasn't_ one to make in the company of hairy men, one of whom is your father; I grinned awkwardly.

"I'm _hungry._ Food is my one true love." I shrugged before turning back to my apple, hearing Bombur shout "Hear, hear!" I giggled a little.

Before taking another bite I turned around to look up at Fili, catching my movements he looked down. "Nice apple?" He teased, amusement laced in his voice.

"Oh not you too," I huffed "honestly you dwarves have such filthy minds!" Sputtering a laugh he shook his head, "Why are you facing the wrong way?" _Nice change of subject there Mr Moustache._

"Well I was going to ask if you want some of my _lovely_ apple, but I don't think I will now." Pouting playfully I turned around to face forwards, but not before offering the other half of my apple up silently for the blonde dwarf to finish.

Taking a bite of it from my hand I laughed as his moustache tickled my hand. "I meant take it, not eat it from my bloody hand you numpty!" Kili rode up beside us, a small smile on his stubbly face.

"Because steering a pony must have _really_ worked up your appetite brother!" Kili teased beside us, his own pony trotting along nicely. I could almost feel the sarcasm.

Just like I could almost hear Fili roll his eyes, "You would too if you had to ride with Little Miss Wriggle here!"

"Hey!" I protested at the name as Thorin announced that we would be camping for the night. Brightening I spoke quietly to Fili, "Could I ask a question?" Feeling him hum a yes into my back I continued. "What's Dwalin like?" My eyes sought him out in the crowd before glancing away as he looked over from beside Thorin.

I'd spent long enough thinking about it that day, weighing each option and playing over each scenario in my head. After being torn between running and hiding whenever he came within arms reach, or talking to him; I decided that perhaps the latter would be better considering the circumstances.

"Well...Uhh..." He began, scratching his chin in thought. "He's _Dwalin._ " I sagged against him slightly in disappointment, sensing the change in conversation he carried on. "Perhaps you should talk to him, he's not as scary as he looks." Everyone had stopped and started to dismount, I watched as they all jumped down with such perfect grace and elegance. Elegance I would _murder_ for.

Kili looked up at me from beside his brother, "Are you coming down at all? Or are you planning on sleeping up there?" Fili was called away by Thorin, which just left me and Kili.

I shifted to swing my leg over the pony when she danced again. Freezing, I settled down again. "I think I'll just stay up here." I nodded to myself, "Maybe." Silence fell over us for a breath or two.

"So," I started watching the rest of the dwarves as a few looked to be talking deeply, "Come here often then?" I joked, grimacing whenever the pony so much as even _breathed._

Kili let out a short snort, "Was that a pick up line?"

My face dropped, "You're kidding me? You guys have literally _nothing_ the same as back home, apart from _pick up lines?"_ He roared with laughter as Fili began making his way back over to us.

"And no, I think I might just stay up here you know. Keep Bungle company." Fili early on in the morning decided that we should name the ponies since we had gotten bored after 'eye spy', agreeing that it was a good idea, decided that his was to be called Bungle.

"I don't think Bungle would like that very much." He frowned as he stopped next to his brother, holding out his hands he jerked his head. "Just jump, I'll catch you."

I shook my head vigorously, "You won't, I'll end up squishing you and looking like a prat, _again._ " Chuckling he didn't move as he just stood there with his arms held out. Kili grew impatient and began tickling Bungles nose which caused her to sneeze.

I was jumping before you could say Hogwarts.

Fili caught me easily, just as he had said, and placed me on the ground by the waist. I'm 99% sure that we looked like we'd just done a scene in some rom-com by the heat that was coming from my face and the satisfied smirk on his; it was right then, when I was about to thank him with a shy smile and blush on my cheeks, that I sneezed. _Violently._

" _Bloody_ pony hair!" I spoke quickly, twitching my nose before looking up at Fili. "Thank you. Again." Turning on the spot I saw a half-amused smile on Kili's lips as he watched the exchange, "And _you."_ He quickly looked terrified.

"What's that Ori?" He looked around for the younger dwarf desperately.

"Come here!" I jumped for him but missed as he ran to catch up with the youngest dwarf, manic laughter echoing backwards.

"Coward!" I shouted after him, laughter erupting from my mouth silently as we began making our way up a rocky mountain path.

* * *

After setting up camp, Fili and Kili were told to tend to the ponies which left me feeling quite useless as the others began setting up with their pots and pans. Jumping up I began to make my way towards the woods, determined to be of at least some use.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice spoke from behind me, just as I reached the tree line. Squeaking I turned around to face an un-amused Dwalin.

"I was, um, going to get some firewood?" For some reason it came out as a question, "It's just that we don't have a fire yet so I thought-"

"Me and the lass will collect firewood." He shouted over his shoulder before gently nudging me forwards. I caught Fili's stare and mouthed a pathetic 'help' before he disappeared from sight.

A tense silence settled over us as we made our way further into the forest, not bothering to even look at sticks. "So," I began.

"So." He mimicked sadly. Glancing around I jumped out of my skin when I heard an owl hoot, seeing it fly away from a nearby tree I glared at it.

I sighed dramatically and kicked a rock, "I think Bambi would have a better idea about how to camp than I do. I suppose it should be dry really? The wood?" Bending down I began gathering a few sticks into my arms quietly.

He chuckled lowly. "Aye, I suppose you would be right. Though I'm not too sure what 'Bambi' means..." He trailed off in thought. We carried on in silence for a few more beats before he broke it with the most awkward question ever. "How has your life been?"

I pulled a face at the back of his head. _How has your life been._ How in the bloody hell am I meant to answer that? _Oh you know, alright I guess. How's yours been?_ As if I was enquiring about the weather!

"Um, alright. I guess?" He didn't miss a beat as he began to collect more wood while I just stood there. He straightened and looked down at me with an unreadable expression.

"I know that this must be quite difficult for you, that you will need time and space..." He looked around and sighed heavily, "I am not good with words lass. I act first and think later, I'm brash and upfront about a lot of things; emotions," He spoke the word painfully, "is not one of them."

I nodded for him to continue, "I understand why your mother didn't speak of me, I really do. But I'm hoping that I can have the chance to try and get to know you..." I sucked in a breath, "You've grown from such an adorable wee baby into such a beautiful young woman." He smiled proudly as I let out a little laugh.

I realised that this was where I was meant to speak, to just say anything. "Slowly, okay? I'm still getting my head around where I am, let alone that my father is standing right in front of me!" He nodded with a sad smile on his face as he turned to fetch more firewood. "But we will." He turned back around with a kind smile, a smile filled with small hope. Smiling at each other we began to make our way back to camp.

"Can I make a condition?" I asked just before the tree line. Stopping, he turned to look down at me.

"I suppose, depending on-"

"Stop giving them such a hard time." I spoke quickly with fake confidence, "They're just trying to take my mind off of everything is all. They don't mean no harm, we're friends, I think. And I don't want-"

He chuckled and looked through the trees towards camp, "I should have known that the lads would have been the condition." We began walking again, "I suppose I shall try," He spoke as we broke the tree line, he began to walk the other way but not before adding a quick "But you are my little girl." As he plucked my sticks from my arms to get the fire going.

Fili and Kili joined me soon after, "You made it back alive then." Kili teased as we sat ourselves down against the rock face, them on either side once again.

"Just about." I laughed humourlessly as I watched Bofur begin cooking over the fire.

"You alright?" I heard close to my ear, I jumped which made them both laugh lightly, I shrugged and nodded as I thought about the conversation in the woods.

"You are a jumpy little thing." Kili chuckled before being handed a wooden plate filled with beans and bacon. That soon shut him up.

We ate in silence since everyone was starving, placing my plate on the ground I leant back and wrapped my cloak around me. Considering it had been a sunny day and quite warm, the temperature had dropped significantly. Conversations had cropped up amongst one or two dwarves, otherwise they remained silent as they stared into the fire.

"So..." I started as amused eyes turned to me, "Shouldn't we sing campfire songs or something?"

Balin chuckled, "If we were to sing campfire songs then we would surely attract some unwanted visitors, shall we say."

I paled, "Right then, scratch that idea." There were a few amused mumbles around the fire. "Does anyone want to know what we've named the ponies?" I asked as I leant back against the wall.

"Go on then lass." Bofur spoke from across the fire, I smiled and sat up straight.

"Well, Fili's is called Bungle while Kili's is Daisy. I think Bilbo has called his Myrtle?" I looked over to the hobbit who nodded happily, "Then there's Mindy, Bonnie and Clyde, Ringo, George, John and Paul, Anna, Bertie and Dobby." I finished proudly as they began to roar with laughter, confused I turned to Fili. "I thought they were good names." I defended as I looked back at the other men.

"Oh aye, they are lass. It's just that Daisy has quite the tackle on her!" Bofur howled as he slapped a hand off his knee.

"Tackle? What do you mean? Ringo has the fishing rod-" This only caused them to laugh more as I sat there utterly confused.

Kili wiped his eyes as he looked down at me, "As I tried to tell you earlier, Daisy doesn't suit my pony-"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with being called Daisy!" I snapped at him and crossed my arms.

"There is if you're a _male!_ " Dori cried out as I scrambled to my feet and over to the ponies, seeking out Daisy I shot a dirty look over at Dori.

"Don't listen to them Daisy," I stroked her nose before ducking down to look underneath, "they don't know-" I stopped abruptly before straightening and walking briskly back to camp, settling myself in between the brothers once again.

"I think Daisy might have grown another appendage." I lamented, rather embarrassed for myself and for Daisy. The once quiet company began howling again, even Fili had to take deep breaths to calm himself. I looked around with a smile at the happy faces.

"Looks like he's taken a fancy to you too!" Kili shouted as he looked over at the pony. Horrified I looked up as said appendage began to make itself known. "Aww look at her face!" He teased while I felt my face grow hot and red.

"Well what can I say, it's just my girlish charm." I laughed before burrying my face into Fili's fur-covered shoulder to hide my utter horror at what had escaped from my mouth; his shoulder just shook even harder at my actions.

"Right, well I'm gonna hit the hay after providing the entertainment for this evening," Avoiding eye contact with anyone I began to curl in on myself, "So goodnight, hope that none of you get _eaten."_ I teased lightly which set them off. _Again._ I'd never been this funny back home, was it a dwarf thing? I made a mental note to ask Balin in the morning.

Shifting I could feel every stick and rock that dug into my skin, but despite this I somehow managed to drift into a light sleep that I would eventually grow accustomed to.

I was woke, quite rudely, by an almighty screech from somewhere in the distance.

"What," I spoke groggily as I sat up, "was _that?"_ Feeling rather warm I noticed that I was covered with a fur trimmed coat. Fili's coat to be exact. Glancing at the eldest Oakenshield brother he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kili.

"Orcs." He mused quietly, his dark eyes scanning the night.

"Whatever they are they _don't_ sound pleasant." I muttered, as I sat closer to one of the brothers. Bilbo, who seemed to feel the same, practically _pranced_ back over towards the fire in horror.

Even Thorin looked alarmed as he sat up quickly. _Oh God,_ I thought, _If Darth Vader is scared I should be in_ hysterics _._

"They'll be dozens out there," Fili spoke as if it was nothing as he smoked his pipe, "The low-lands are crawling with them."

I'm quite surprised that I hadn't clambered into the poor dwarfs lap by that point. "How are you being so _calm_ about this whole thing?!" I whispered harshly out of fear. Fili just looked down and winked playfully. _Oh my God._

"You little-" I whispered as I landed several hits to his arm. Kili's mouth quirked into a smile as he looked at his brother, "They strike," Kili said as he began his tale again, "in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep."

Letting go of Fili's arm I sat back down, shoulder to shoulder with him. "Quick and quiet, no screams- just lots of blood." He continued as mournful as ever before laughing softly at Bilbo's expression. Poor Hobbit looked like he'd wet himself.

It was then that Thorin stood and made his way over, "You think that is funny do you?" He scolded his nephews who looked quite ashamed I'm happy to say. I was too amused at their faces as they were being told off that I didn't really pay attention to what was said. Kili looked especially sad, resembling a kicked puppy.

I kicked him swiftly with my foot, "You deserved that," He stuck his tongue out at me, "I'm sure he's just worried, he didn't mean it..." I yawned as I rested my head on the eldest's shoulder, my eyes drooping heavily.

"Comfy?" I heard Fili from beside me, as Balin began to speak. Nodding I pulled his coat further up towards my face as I rubbed my face against the soft fur. Confident that I would get a better sleep this way, I began to drift off slowly; the sound of Balin telling tales of a pale orc, a lonely dwarf prince and the feel of steady breathing beneath my head filled my head as I drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Daddy Dwalin!


	6. Drunken Party Games

I awoke to the sound of feet scuffling about and quiet mumbles about bacon and beans. Blinking my eyes open slowly, I felt something heavy leaning atop my head. Glancing upwards I realised that Fili had once again fell asleep with his head on mine.

I shook his arm as I stretched my legs out, "Fili wake up." He awoke with a sudden jump, his eyes sleepy but his reactions as fast as lightening as he whipped out a knife.

"Kili? Rory?" His head darted about to look for the danger, but instead only found me trying to hold in laughter.

Shoving the blade back in his shirt he shook his head, "I thought there was trouble." He defended pathetically as he stood up. Holding a hand out I took it as he pulled me to my feet easily.

"Right," I snorted "and you just _happen_ to have a knife in your shirt." He looked a little sheepish as I said that. I looked at him disbelievingly, "You don't just have knives in your shirt do you?" He shook his head a little smugly as he put his coat back on. "You know what? I don't need to know what's under your shirt so –"

"Why's Rory under your shirt?" Kili asked as he joined our conversation, a shit-eating grin on his face. Crossing his arms he looked expectantly between the two of us, "You two _did_ look comfy last night too, should I –"

"Do you have any hidden weapons you'd like to let me know about?" I asked quickly, wanting to escape the embarrassing turn the conversation had taken. Kili shook his head before jerking it towards his brother.

He snorted, "If I did that then they wouldn't be hidden would they? I prefer my bow anyway. _He's_ the weapon hoarder." We began to make our way over to where Ori was serving up the remainder of last night's dinner for breakfast. I grimaced as I chewed the beans.

"I could _so_ go for a McDonalds McMuffin right now." I whined as they stuffed their faces again, Ori probably being the only one with actual table manners, along with Thorin that is.

"I have no idea what that is," Kili began, stuffing two pieces of bacon in his mouth at once I sat and stared for a moment. "But it sounds tasty."

Plonking his plate in his bag he made his way over to the ponies as he started to saddle them up. Pushing my food around on my plate I realised I wasn't really that hungry; shoving the remainder of my food onto Fili's plate I watched as he merely shrugged and began eating again.

I decided to help Kili with the ponies. By the time I had made my way over to where he was he had already saddled up four, all that needed doing was their belongings placing on.

"Need a hand?" I smiled while I watched him buckle up Ringo.

We came up with a system where he would place the saddles on, and I would buckle them up and fit them seeing as they were _far_ too heavy for me to even lift. As we finished the last one we stood for a moment as we watched the other dwarves gather their things into their packs.

"Who will you be riding with today?" He asked me, tearing my gaze away I beamed up at him.

"Probably you, seeing as Fili's probably had enough of my wriggling to last a life time." They were all ready now, their bags attached and ponies mounted. I watched as Fili made his way over to us to mount Bungle.

"What are you two gossiping about?" He spoke while kneeling down, forming a cup in his hands in front of his pony.

"More importantly, what are you doing?" I asked with amusement in my voice before Kili nudged me forward with his elbow.

Fili crinkled his brows and frowned. "Helping you on the pony, unless you've magically gained the ability to do it yourself?" He had begun to straighten up when I'd held my hands up to stop him.

"No!" I yelled, "No, I was just surprised that you assumed I would be riding with you again is all." I explained quickly as he lifted me onto the pony with ease. I saw Kili raise his brows and smirk at his brother as he walked around to the other side of Daisy.

"Well why wouldn't you?" He asked, sounding ever so slightly hurt, though I'm pretty sure it was faked to make me feel bad.

"Well I thought I was, what was it? 'Little Miss Wriggle'?" I joked as he chuckled. We followed the others as we began to make our way onwards through the forest.

"Yes but I think Bungle would miss your company if you were to ride with someone else." He half smiled, leaving me with a pink face.

* * *

I think Middle Earth, as it was apparently called, was the worst place to try and sleep. You just kept getting woken up by something; birds, bugs, _dwarves._ At some point during the day I must have nodded off seeing as I was woken by the pounding of rain on my face.

Sputting awake I shot forward and sat up. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" I announced to the sky angrily as it began to rain even harder.

Kili snickered from beside us, "I don't think it can hear you Rory."

"And even if it could I don't think it would care." Fili sniggered from behind.

Rolling my eyes I pulled my cloak tight around my shoulders and began to talk to anyone who would listen. "Mum used to love the rain." I saw Dwalin's head twitch.

"We always had an endless supply of chocolate and rainboots nearby because '1) There's no heartbreak that chocolate can't fix. (Okay there's a few heartbreaks that chocolate can't fix) But that's what the rainboots are for because 'rain will wash away everything if you let it.' She would say." I smiled sadly, fiddling with the ponies hair absent-mindedly before rambling again.

"'Remember that your mama is a worrier but your papa is a warrior and you are the girl with small hands and big eyes who never stops asking for more.'" I mimicked her voice perfectly, my head slipping forwards a little.

She loved that poem, always used to read it to me when I was little. I never realised how true that part was until I recited it then; how ironic.

I thought about her a lot that day. Fili and Kili knew that I was distant and tried their best to cheer me up; they told jokes, teased one another and even played eye spy which I _knew_ they hated. Still, it didn't take my mind off of her.

I wondered if she would have come here, if she liked it here when she _was_ here. If she'd had a house, a job, maybe even a pet. Frowning as the rain kept hammering down I felt my lip tremble a little as silent tears began to run down my face, it was when a silent sob wracked through my body that I felt one of Fili's arms pull me backwards into his chest securely.

I was grateful. I didn't need coddling, people telling me that 'everything will be alright' or that they're 'sorry'. I didn't need the awkward silence after people say 'I know how you feel' when I tell them that I miss my mum. I just needed comfort, and Fili knew. Just like he always did.

His arm remained where it was until we came upon a slight clearing with what looked to be the remains of a broken down home. He shook me slightly, "Rory, are you awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't I wouldn't hear you being that quiet would I?" I chortled as he dismounted swiftly onto his feet. Shaking his head he held his arms out expectantly; swinging my leg over I gave a spasm of a push as I slid off and into his awaiting arms.

"Hey," I spoke quickly as Gandalf stormed past, "Is he coming back? He better be coming back. He can't just _abandon_ me with you lot!"

Fili's eyes, who were a beautiful mix of blue and grey, laughed at me. "You'd be in perfectly safe hands even if he did."

"Aye, just as she is now eh lad?" Bofur shouted over, breaking the moment once and for all. Fili and me, realizing that I was in fact still standing with his arms securely on my waist and my hands resting lightly on his chest, jumped apart quickly.

"I need to pee." _Great excuse Rory, give him images of you peeing._ Making my way over to the forest that we'd just exited I heard someone follow me, spinning around I bumped into Kili's chest.

I rubbed my nose. "Jesus dude, stop being so stalkerish I only need to pee. Can't I even do that in peace?" I snapped with a hand over my heart in shock, the boy was freakishly quiet.

"Sorry," He grinned,"Fili ran off to tend to the ponies rather quickly after your little _moment_." And there it is ladies and gentlemen, the famous shit-eating smirk I had come to know him for.

"There wasn't a _'moment'."_ I mimicked, turning around I continued to walk to find a place to pee, "Wait here while I pee." He leant against a tree as I turned back around, "I'm gonna go a little further, cause you know, I don't want you to hear me."

He guffawed and muttered something unintelligent. After a couple of minutes of searching I squatted happily and well, you know, peed.

Camp was set up by the time we emerged from the woods. I made my way over to a log near the centre as I caught Fili's hard, questioning gaze before it flickered over to his brother; ignoring it for the time being I plonked down next to Balin.

Seeing that I'd appeared he smiled warmly, "Relieved?"

I flustered a little and nodded, "Who knew riding a pony could make you need to toilet so badly." I watched as the brothers led the ponies away, "I miss indoor plumbing." I sighed.

Balin chuckled, "You remind me so much of your mother."

Well, that caught me off guard. Slightly shocked I turned to see him smiling, "She was always coming out with the funniest of things…One of the reasons we all adored her so; nothing more beautiful than a woman when she's laughing, and by my beard did she do that a lot."

Smiling, silence fell over us again as the others pottered about, stretching their legs. "You're very good at drawing." I said quickly, remembering the drawings of mum in that old book. I heard him shift to look at me. "I only saw a few sketches in that old book that we found, the one that made us go to Scotland and that old tree…But they were very good. I wish I could draw like that."

"I'll teach you once we're back home." He said, "Whether it be Erebor, or the Blue Mountains; I'll teach you whatever you want." I hadn't really spoken to Balin properly since, well at all really. But he seemed kind and genuine. It was when he said this that he made me realise that perhaps I should make more of an effort to make life here work.

 _I'll teach you once we're back home. Whether it be Erebor, or the Blue Mountains; I'll teach you whatever you want._ Back home. I enjoyed Fili and Kili's company, they were light hearted and exciting, but Balin spoke of a time when our quest would be over. When we would all go our separate ways.

I wondered then how my mum and I ended up alone.

"Balin," I began, "how did we get separated? Me and mum I mean, from you and dad." That was the first time I'd referred to him as dad instead of Dwalin, and it felt foreign and strange, as if it didn't _fit_ right.

I watched the elderly dwarf as he sighed, "You were only a few months old. From what your father has told me, you were crying in your nursery, so naturally your mother went to feed you." I nodded to continue, "That's when he saw a blinding light, and heard your mother scream."

We both watched Dwalin move about camp while he talked with Thorin. "He had no idea what had happened, just that the two most important people in his world had gone…He was so broken." Balin sighed and stood up, "He means well lass, he just needs a chance is all."

And with that, he wandered away, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

Realising that dinner hadn't even been started, I decided to go and find the boys. Although the boots that Balin had given me would protect me rather well, I still stepped carefully as sounds of bugs and just general _nature_ surrounded me. The last thing I wanted was for one of _those_ things to jump into my boot. Upon coming to the clearing where I knew Fili and Kili had led the ponies I heard the loud voices of the Oakenshield brothers.

"-Well you _looked_ to be enjoying it quite a lot."

"Enjoying what, quite a lot?" I enquired as I came into view. They were leaning rather casually against two trees, quite a distance away from the ponies considering they were meant to be watching them.

"Nothing." Fili said a little bit too quickly.

"Okay then…" I whistled, realising that neither would tell me I plopped down at the base of a tree opposite.

"Fancy playing a game?" I asked, "If we've got to watch the ponies then we might as well make it _fun_."

Fili leant his head back and looked up, "As long as it's not that awful _eye spy_ game then I say yes." Grinning I turned to Kili.

He shrugged, "What harm could it do?"

"Exactly!" I bounced to my feet, "Right how about we play…" I pursed my lips in thought, "Hide and seek?"

Kili snorted, "We're not children."

"We _could_ have played and adult game like strip poker or something but we don't have a deck of cards _or_ any beer, so that's out the window. So hide and seek it is." Fili and Kili looked shocked.

"…What?" Panicking I looked behind me but found nothing, "Oh my God, what? What's there?"

Freaking out slightly at their silence I ran over to Fili, this apparently snapped them out of it. " _What?"_ I snapped at the two of them who now wore dirty smirks.

" _Strip_ poker?" Kili repeated. _Oh God._

"Look-"

"And here we were thinking you were an innocent damsel in distress." They shared a look.

"Where I'm from it's _completely_ normal." Their eyebrows disappeared into their hairline. "It's not _that_ bad! You get drunk and play drunk party games like strip poker, or '7 minutes in heaven' or 'I never'."

"What's 'I Never'?" Kili asked innocently, followed by Fili asking 'What's 7 minutes in heaven?' in the exact same voice.

I would just like to make this clear to you now dear reader that those two were the reason that the ponies went missing, not me. Because if _you_ had two rather handsome men ask you about drunk party games you _would not_ refuse. I simply obliged by telling them, which in my defence is what any decent person would do. They are the best party games after all.

"So you get locked in a closet with someone for 7 minutes." Fili recounted to which I nodded, "And do what exactly?"

I kinda blushed a bit. _Okay a lot._ "Um, well…Whatever really."

I didn't think this through. Strip poker; kinda self-explanatory. I never; easy to explain. 7 minutes in heaven? Rather embarrassing.

Kili looked affronted, "Like, _whatever_ whatever?"

Catching on, Fili looked down at me amused. "Oh _come on._ " I scoffed, "It's not _that_ bad. And besides-"

"Have _you_ ever played it?" Fili asked quickly, looking up at the blonde dwarf I can say for sure that I blushed so hard that my _ears_ were red.

"Well yes but-" Kili howled as Fili looked at him with annoyance.

" _But,"_ I carried on, "You don't _have_ to do anything you don't want to in there and in my defence I forgot that I would have to explain the game to you therefore forgetting that you two being the idiots you are would ask me all of those bloody _embarrassing_ questions!" I breathed heavily, having said that in one breath.

They looked kind of sorry. _Kind of._

Apologizing in unison, we all jumped when we heard an almighty crack followed by rumbling. Well, I jumped while Fili and Kili prepared for a fight; Kili with a sword and Fili with _more_ knives.

"Seriously dude, where are you pulling these out from?" I half-whispered.

Ignoring me he grabbed my hand and ran behind Kili over to where the ponies were. My eyes widened at the toppled over tree, it's roots spiking out in all directions.

"Well," I spoke, " _That_ doesn't look good."


	7. Partners in Crime

"You two are in _so_ much trouble." I spoke quietly, my eyes widening at the thought of the force something would have to use to knock a bloody tree over.

They looked over incrediously, "We? Why it was _you_ my dear lady that-"

"Oh don't put all this on me Fili! _You_ two were having a little spat by the time _I_ arrived, which by the way, was _nowhere_ near the ponies anyway!" I retaliated with fear, more of what Thorin and Dwalin were going to say, than of what knocked the tree over.

"Well if you hadn't _distracted_ us!"

I scoffed, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that the male population can't be in the same company as a woman without getting _horribly_ distracted. Should I just leave now then? Save you from even further distraction?" I was being stubborn as I turned around to walk back to camp, I hadn't even taken 5 steps when Kili pulled me back.

Standing me in front of Fili he held me by the shoulders, "Will you two _please_ stop your little marital spat and focus?"

" _Marital?"_ Fili repeated.

"You _what?"_ I asked horrified, which caused Kili's lips to twitch ever so slightly. Crossing my arms I refused to look at Fili for fear of embarrassment and because, well, I'm just that stubborn.

"Just," Kili pointed over to the ponies, "the ponies. While you two were bickering I counted them. We only have fourteen." I dropped my arms to my sides at his words, _that meant that someones taken them. Oh god there's someone else out here._

I clutched Kili's arm at the thought, this only had Fili frowning quite predominantly. "So there's someone else out there?" I gulped, ignoring his stare.

"Or something." Kili spoke softly, his dark gaze flickering down to where I was still attached to his arm. Shaking me off I stood in shock at his words as they began walking forward.

Quickly walking to catch up, I practically threw myself at Fili when I heard footsteps behind us. Relaxing when we saw it was only Bilbo I realised that in my haste and fear I'd practically launched myself at the blonde dwarf, who now held me quite securely; coughing we both let go quickly.

He held two bowls of soup away from him, towards the brothers. "Rory, yours is back at camp. I could only carry two so Bofur said-"

"We were meant to be looking after the ponies." Kili interrupted, his gaze watchful as he looked out into the darkness before us. It was quite eerie really, in the warm company of the two brothers I didn't notice that we were practically consumed by darkness, save for a small lantern on the floor.

Bilbo looked downright confused, _I feel you bro._

"Riiight." He drawled, "And I'm meant to be giving you two your soup so –"

"Only we've encountered a… _slight_ problem." Fili interrupted this time, he sounded slightly more together than Kili; only slightly.

I slid down a rock as I blanked out the rest of what they were saying as I layed my head on my knees. I heard them shift to face Bilbo as Kili announced that he was going to check which of the ponies were missing.

"Rory?" I heard Fili say my name worriedly. Raising a hand I said a little 'here' and resumed my position.

His face softened slightly as I looked up from the floor, sinking down next to me he placed his hands in his lap and leant his head back. "I'm sorry for saying you distracted us…" He smiled over cockily as I raised a brow, "You did, but in a rather pleasant way." Hitting him lightly on his arm we both laughed quietly into the darkness.

"I guess I'm sorry for distracting you in a 'rather pleasant way'." I mused before adding, "And for thinking that you're a royal pain in the arse." He snorted a short laugh as Kili wandered back over.

"Who's missing?" Bilbo asked quickly; I felt slightly bad for the hobbit as I'd completely forgotten that he was here, still holding those bloody bowls of soup.

"Bilbo just forget the soup!" I laughed as he placed them down on a fallen log.

Kili smirked at us on the floor before turning his attention back to Bilbo, "Daisy and Bungle are missing."

"Not _Bungle_!" I said dramatically, "Daisy and his appendage I can live without, but not my _Bungle._ " I admit, although I hated the walking rug at first, he'd grown on me over the past couple of days. I even braided his hair a little.

" _Your_ Bungle?" Fili asked from beside me.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, _our_ Bungle since we share the same pony." Looking satisfied he jumped up, holding a hand out for me; taking it gratefully he pulled me to my feet with ease.

"We're getting off track again." Bilbo huffed, "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No!" Kili whispered harshly.

Fili raised a brow, "Er, _no,_ " Fili agreed, "Best not worry him. We thought as our official burglar, you might want to come into it." Bilbo looked like he most certainly did _not_ want to come into it. I stepped into line with the little hobbit.

"If Bilbo has to get involved because _he's_ the burglar then shouldn't _I_ get involved too?" They all looked at me confused, "You know, since I'm the other burglar? Bilbo's partner in crime?" I flapped my hands about for emphasis as realisation dawned upon them.

"There we go." I mumbled to myself.

"No, this is only a one burglar job you see. So really –"

"But there are two ponies? Wouldn't it be easier if –"

" _No,_ it most certainly wouldn't. So we'll take _you_ back to camp while _Bilbo –"_

I stamped my foot, "Stop being so _sexist_ Fili!"

Kili clapped his hands together and smiled tightly, "Will you two _please_ shut up?" We all whipped around to look at him, our heated stares now on him he nodded. "Rory, go with Bilbo."

" _What?"_ Fili spat, ignoring him I smiled as I walked past the darker brother and over to Bilbo.

"Fili, we need to go get help while those two free the ponies." Kili spoke quickly over his brother who prepared to fire back, "I'm sure Rory can take care of herself and if not then she has Bilbo to look out for her." Nodding to himself he looked at us, "We'll meet you over there as soon as we can."

Bilbo nodded and smiled while I just met the hard gaze of Fili which sent my stomach into a frenzy of backflips; without another word, they were gone.

Sucking in a breath I steadied myself as I turned to the hobbit. "Ready?" I asked quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" He murmured.

* * *

We hadn't gotten very far into the forest when I realised something vitally important about our little heist. "Hey Bilbo," He looked over at me, "do we know what we're going to rescue the ponies _from?"_ Standing still he stopped to look back too.

"We could be walking into anything." I whispered out of freight before it morphed into anger, "Oh I'm going to _kill_ those two when I see them!" _If_ you see them, I thought sub-consciously.

Bilbo quickly hushed me as we dived for a nearby tree as something, grey, massive and _smelly_ came stalking past holding two more ponies.

" _They've got Myrtle and Mindy!"_ He whispered into my ear, I was too shocked at the giant brute to even _notice_ that he was holding two more of our ponies.

Flinching backwards into the tree for a minute or two, we peeked around slyly to see that he'd joined his, um, friends. I felt sick.

Running forwards we knelt into a crouch as we saw them talking, something about mutton and nads….I was honestly too scared to even care. Hyperventilating I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder; seeing it was only Bilbo I calmed slightly.

"Go back, I can do this alone." My heart dropped at his words, I felt useless. Although I can't say that I didn't debate it internally, I shook my head vigorously. "No, I think I have to try."

Squeezing my shoulder a little we ran forward and over to the ponies, dropping into a kneeling position immediately. I watched the trolls talk amongst themselves as Bilbo attempted to untie the rope, feeling a tap on my head I looked up.

' _We need to cut it, something to cut it.'_ He mouthed, mouthing back a silent 'okay' I looked around the floor for a sharp stone, anything. _Where's Mr Armoury when you need him?!_ I thought to myself.

Coming up empty handed I shrugged desperately as Bilbo began looking as well. He stopped suddenly and looked over to where a long, sharp knife hung from the loin cloth of the stupid troll. Nodding to me he quickly crawled across the ground; I flinched as I heard the crack of small bones break under him and heaved when he threw a bone away from him in disgust.

Sizing it up he froze as the troll lifted to scratch its backside. _Oh my God,_ Bilbo's look of disgust was mirrored on mine. Crawling over to where he was I attempted to help him free the blade, until that is, that we were grabbed into a hanky.

And we all know what hankies are used for.

"I think I'm gonna vomit." I heaved.

"Can't be any worse than this!" Bilbo coughed.

We lay looking up from the palm of the troll as it looked thoroughly confused, "Ew! Here look, one's come out of me hooter!" The other two wandered over and filled our sight; I grabbed Bilbos hand tightly.

"There's two you idiot!" The one to the right corrected as he hit him upside the head.

"Ow! They've got arms and legs and everythin'!" I squealed as one of them reached a chubby hand down and snatched Bilbo from my grasp, flailing for his hand again I gasped as I felt myself lifted into the air myself; both of us hanging upside down.

"Are there any more of you little people hidin' were you shouldn't?" The one who had Bilbo spoke while the one who held me licked his lips excitedly. I grimaced as he brought me closer to his face.

"Here, look!" I screamed as I was swung around quickly, "This one here's a _lady._ I love ladies, they're so soft and _tasty._ " I gagged when he spoke, his breath hitting me full force in the face.

"Dude, you should _really_ try brushing your teeth; mouthwash at least!" I spoke as I brought a hand up to cover my nose.

"Drop them!" I heard from beneath us, twisting my head I grinned with relief when I saw Kili brandishing a sword threateningly.

"Took your time!" I shouted down, adrenaline working its way through my veins to give me false courage. He returned my grin with a strained one as his eyes darted back to the monstrous trolls.

"I said," He took up a fighting stance, "drop them." He growled as Bilbo was launched at him, knocking him off his feet.

I heard the war cry of the other dwarves as the sounds of swords and axes hitting flesh filled my ears, wriggling the troll flicked me upwards and caught me again quickly grasping me effectively in his fist. His grip was so tight that I found it hard to breath, gasping for breath I squeezed my eyes shut as his finger began stroking my head.

He let out an almighty squeal in pain I blinked my eyes open to see Dwalin slashing at his arm violently, each slash with the words 'That's my _daughter_!' spat out with a flurry of his axe. Loosening his grip on me I grabbed the outstretched hand of Dwalin who pulled me up quickly, with no time for words or sentiment he flung me forwards and towards the ground.

Screaming I closed my eyes out of fear of the oncoming pain when I landed surprisingly in a pair of arms. Opening them I met the panicked gaze of Fili, "You're covered in snot." He settled me on my feet gently before continuing, "Told you that you shouldn't of come." He ground out as he took a swung at the back of a trolls heel, sending him hurtling away once again.

"I don't recall you saying _anything_." I smirked, relieved to be back on the ground I leant down onto my knees to get my breath. Wincing as I breathed, I grabbed my side in pain when my breath hitched. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed.

"You're hurt, I told you –" He didn't get a chance to finish as a grey finger flicked him backwards before it grabbed me again.

"Rory!" Fili yelled, I watched from above as the dwarves were herded together in a circle. Dwalin glowered silently at the troll holding me, hate and anger evident in every part of his being.

" _Ow!_ " I shouted as I was pulled by my arms to hang loosely, "Lay down your arms," They spoke smugly, the other two giggling and snickering at the turn of events. "Or we'll rip theirs off!"

"You _what?"_ I shouted in protest at the thought, a wave of nausea washing over me. Looking down at the dwarves desperately I was relieved when Thorin stabbed his weapon into the ground, the others following suit.

* * *

"You know," I stared conversationally, "I don't taste very nice. Not enough meat on me I'm afraid. All skin and bones; wouldn't even make a mouthful."

I was squished between Bofur and Dwalin on a roasting stick above the fire. Half of us had been stuffed into sacks while the rest of us were being cooked then and there. The others in their sacks wriggled pathetically in an attempt to get free, desperate to escape the filthy sacks.

"Are we being served with any potatoes? Or are you just having us on our own? If you're going to eat us then at _least_ make a classy meal out of us." I wriggled as Bofur elbowed me in the back.

"Be quiet lass, you'll only encourage them." Bofur grumbled.

"Why?" I asked harsher than I meant, "I don't know about you but I'm not going to make this easy on them. If they want to eat me then they've got to listen to me sing a dramatic rendition of 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' first and I _promise_ that you're gonna want to hear that!"

Bofur paused for thought, "Carry on Lass."

"DON'T CRY FOR ME ARGENTINA!" I screamed as loud as I could, "THE TRUTH IS I NEVER LEFT YOU! ALL THROUGH MY WILD DAYS-" I could hear the others groan and complain which only spurred me on more "-MY MAD EXISTENCE, I KEPT MY PROMISE! DON'T KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!" I dramatically dropped my voice as low as it could go on the last sentence when I heard the trolls mumbling to themselves.

"-Dawn ain't far away, and I don't fancy being turned to stone!" Our heads flicked about wildly at the small glimmer of hope that we now had.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted as he wriggled to his feet. Pausing, the trolls stared down at him, "You are making a _terrible_ mistake!" _Duh._

"You can't reason with them, they're _halfwits!"_

"Halfwits?" Bofus asked from behind me, "What does that make us?!"

"I meant with the, uh, _seasoning._ " Bilbo ignored them as he hopped closer to where the trolls were gathered, "Have you smelt them?" He said quickly, "You're going to need something stronger than _sage_ when you plate this lot up!"

Slightly offended I shouted, "I can't speak for the rest of them but I smell simply _divine!_ " While the others shouted protests and objections. My stomach dropped when I realised that Bilbo was selling us out to save himself.

"Let the uh, _flurburglarhobbit_ talk." Insisted a troll as he leant forwards on his feet.

"The secret to er, cooking dwarves is to…" He paused in thought, "It's to-"

"Spit it out!" One of the trolls shouted impatiently.

"Yes alright!" Bilbo snapped, "To skin them first!" He shouted excitedly.

There was silence.

_What._

The dwarves around me erupted in outrage at the Hobbits words, "Bilbo we're meant to be partners in crime!" I shouted angrily, wriggling violently as the heat from the fire was really starting to heat up.

"What a load of _rubbish!"_ A troll spoke, "Nothing better than a bit of raw dwarf!" Another said as he reached down into the pile to grab a wriggling Bombur.

"Not that one! He – He's infected!" Bilbo shouted quickly, Bombur hanging over the mouth of a troll.

"He _what?_ "

"He's got worms." He spat out, _ohhh._ "In his – tubes." The troll quickly threw Bombur back on the pile which caused a few groans.

"Infact, they all have." Bilbo continued, "They're _infested_ with parasites, I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't." He shook his head dramatically. Through the heat I grinned down at the quick thinking hobbit and silently applauded him.

"We don't have _parasites!"_ Kili shouted, " _You_ have parasites!"

I rolled my eyes at the terrible insult.

I think that perhaps Thorin had _finally_ caught on because soon they were all insisting that they had parasites, _finally_ the rest caught on.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin insisted.

"I've got parasites, I've got _huge_ parasites! I've got the _biggest_ parasites!" Kili yelled.

"We are _riddled!"_

"Rory has _massive_ parasites! She's the worst!" I heard Fili yell from below.

"Yes we are! Yes!"

"What would you have us do then?" The troll squinted suspiciously, "Let them all go?"

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Another one exclaimed.

" _Ferret?"_

It was at that moment that Gandalf appeared, mighty stick and all. Shouting something brilliant he split a giant rock in two, spilling sunlight over us all. Shutting my eyes at the bright light, I heard the shouts of the trolls and opened them just in time to see the last of them turn to stone.

Shouts of laughted and glee erupted around us, from where I was I could see the bagged – dwarves, which meant Thorins smile didn't escape unseen.

" _Omph!_ Get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin shouted unhappily as I smiled down at a now freed Fili and Kili.

"Fancy helping me down?" I laughed as they simply shook their heads in amusement.


	8. Impeccable Timing Kili

"Well it's a compelling and convincing argument Fee, and for that reason I'm choosing to ignore it." Teasing the blonde dwarf I nudged his brother with my elbow playfully.

Kili shook his head, " _Fee?"_ Nodding proudly at my nickname for the fair haired dwarf I stopped just outside of the troll cave to watch as everyone piled in. Bofur was extremely vocal with numerous 'oohs' and 'ahhs' coming from inside. Shifting my attention back to the present I poked Kili in the chest as I made to walk past him.

"Yes, Kili. It's a shorter version of your brothers name." Making my way over to a comfy-ish looking rock I plonked myself down quite unceremoniously before grabbing my side with a wince.

"I _was_ right then."

"Oh shut up Fili," Looking up from my feet I was shocked a little by how close he was. "You don't have to look so happy about it…"

Chuckling at my pout he fumbled around in his pack for something, "I told you not to go."

Rolling my eyes I took the little bottle he'd given me carefully, "Yes well, I don't recall you saying anything in protest…" Placing it down on the rock next to me I looked around rather flushed - As you would too if you had a very handsome prince inches away from you.

"What is this stuff anyway-"

Heaving. Dry heaving, gagging and muffled cried of help was what followed for the stench that came from that little bottle of gloop was _almost_ as bad as the smell coming from the troll cave. Almost.

" _What,"_ I gagged, "is _that?_!"

Screwing the lid back on I shoved it back in his hands as he set himself down next to me on the rock. "It's from the Iron Hills, it's meant to relieve pain." He scratched his chin awkwardly and palmed his chin in thought. I watched _cough*stared*cough_ as he looked out at the forest line before staring intensely again at the bottle.

I laughed, or tried to but actually snorted, "Is it really that interesting?" _Attractive, Rory. Snort for the pretty Prince._

His lips quirked into a shy smile as he flipped it over in his hands. "Just thinking." Jumping up he tossed the bottle into my hands. "You uh, should probably get Oin to have a look over your ribs. They could be bruised or fractured and I don't think Dwalin will be too happy if anyone but a healer takes a look -"

"I knew you two were getting under each others shirts!"

As always, Kili had impeccable timing.

Swaggering over with that _stupid_ grin on his face he wiggled his eyebrows at his brother. "So when's the wed- _Oi!"_

Fili tackled Kili to the ground with a rather loud _thump_. Giggling as they tumbled about insulting each other I decided to venture out, or rather _in,_ to find someone to take a look at my ribs. Knowing that it was either Oin or Gloin that Fili had mentioned only moments ago I peeked around the corner of the cave which as it turns out, was a _big_ mistake as it _reeked._

"Um…" Stepping over to Dwalin who was watching me with amusement, I stepped around bones and gold before grabbing his outstretched hand for support.

Letting go quickly I mumbled a thanks; Bofur was burying a treasure chest not too far away. _Heh, dwarfish pirates. Dwarites._

My attention was pulled away by Dwalin asking me something. "What?" I pointed over to Bofur, my gaze shutting between him and my father. "Is he really burying treasure? Is he some sort of dwarfish pirate?"

Dwalin cast a disapproving look to the other dwarves, "Yes, now how's your side?" I must have looked confused because he soon followed up with: "Kili mentioned that you were resting yourself."

"Oh, right, yeah." Showing him the little bottle Fili had gave me I looked around for the healer dwarf. "Fili gave me this and mentioned that I should get it looked over and apply this. He said that it-"

"Takes the pain away." He grumbled before taking the bottle from my hands. Looking at it with distaste he froze and looked me over once. "The lad didn't uh… _inspect_ -"

" _Woah!"_ I held my hands up as far and fast as I could without it hurting, "Stop _right_ there, okay? Firstly, no he didn't." _But I wouldn't have complained if he did._ Thoughts, shut up. _"_ Secondly, so what if he had? It's not as if he was going to-"

"Let's go find Oin, lass." Taking my hand I smiled a little in triumph, allowing him to lead me further into the cave towards the dwarf I recognised as Oin.

"Oin, your duties are required." Snapping around he glanced me up and down with a questioning eye, "Fili gave her this," tossing it to Oin he caught it easily, "told her to apply it after getting her ribs checked."

Giving the bottle a quick once over and a small sniff, he nodded before pointing to the exit. "Rightio then lass, shall we step outside?" Nodding as he began to make his way outside, I turned to look at my father.

"Thank you." I mumbled rocking on my feet, "For uh, saving me and just being…dadish I guess…" Rocking forward I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed a little before pulling back with a shy smile. It was then that I realised that I'd just hugged my dad for the first time. Blushing like a tomato, I ran, or rather stumbled, towards to exit rather ungracefully.

The Durin brothers were sitting on the rock that I'd left them at, except now they were talking instead of shouting profanities at each other. Catching my eye, they both sent a nod and a wave over as I followed Oin into the tree line.

* * *

"So," Kili asked as I walked over to them "What's the verdict? Will you survive?"

Sticking my tongue out at him I sat down on the grass in front of them. "I'm afraid not, Oin fears that I only have mear _minutes_ before I- I... _Ugh!_ " Clutching my chest I fell sideways dramatically.

"Oh look brother she's dead."

"Good job too," I peeked through one eye at Fili who was grinning wickedly, "that way I might actually get some peace and quiet!"

"Hey!" I whined as I sat up, "You just want Bungle all to yourself."

Howling the pair clutched their stomachs as the other dwarves began to wander out of the cave, Oin had said that the reason Bofur was hiding the treasure was so that he could come back for it after the quest was done. Made sense I guess, but it still worried me, the thought of what life held after the quest.

Looking over at the brothers I smiled at their antics, I'd never had a sibling. It had always just been me and mum, and I liked it like that because, well because I didn't know any different. But meeting everyone had changed my perspective a little, all the dwarves had at least one other sibling on the quest and I thought that was nice, to have someone to rely on. Fili mentioned to me once that Thorin had a brother as well as their mum, but he died in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Seeing that Kili had been called over by Thorin I jumped up to quickly take his place on the rock.

"Why do you have a pipe?" Fili looked down in confusion as I began to elaborate, "Like, I get _why_ you have a pipe but why is it so _fancy?_ " Taking a drag he let out a low laugh as he put it out.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked with a lopsided smile.

With a shrug of my shoulders we fell back into silence.

Fili shuffled beside me as I debated about venturing back into the cave to hoard some treasure for myself for after the quest, "Do you think-" Squinting suspiciously at him he looked over at me guiltily. "What are you doing?" Trying to glance around his body at what he was hiding he twisted sideways even more to hide it.

"Fili!"

"Rory!"

Sitting down in a huff I crossed my arms tightly, "What is it, why can't I see?"

"If you stopped asking questions and being nosy for just _one-_ "

Kneeling on the rock quietly I sneaked a peak over his shoulder. "Why are you doing that?" Placing my hands on his shoulders for balance he jumped a little in surprise.

"You are such a nosy parker!" He laughed before bringing it around for me to see. "If you get off my back I'll show you."

"I don't-" Sitting down on the rock again I was silenced by him placing the object gently in my hands.

"It's for you." Looking up at him in shock I looked back down at the object in my hands.

It was a weapon, a dagger to be more precise. The handle was a mixture of brown and gold with intricate ornate patterns engraved into the end of it. The blade was straight and rather large, ending not in a point but rather in a painful looking angle. My fingers traced the markings that had been freshly carved in by it's previous owner, furrowing my brows in confusion I looked up at the blonde dwarf in confusion.

"What does it say?" I asked quietly, fingering the markings again lovingly.

"Well that shut you up for a minute or two." Snapping my head up at his teasing I opened my mouth like a fish. " _That's_ what it says?!"

An amused smile found its way onto his lovely face as he let out a short bark of laughter with a shake of his head. "Yes that's what it says, Rory." He teased with his head dangerously close to mine.

Squinting my eyes with a small smile I studied his face for a beat or two. "You're fibbing."

"Oh however did you know?" Sighing dramatically he traced the carving just as I had done moments before. Pulling back he smiled down at it. "It just says your name in dwarfish; it's called 'Khuzdûl'."

"My mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. Grinning I picked it up and held it firmly, "Where did you find it?" I asked as I swung it around in front of me like a child playing war.

"It was one of mine." That stopped me fighting the air.

Spinning on the spot I looked over at him sheepishly, "Really? You gave me one of your many hidden weapons?" He nodded as a slight blush crept onto my cheeks, smiling as tears pricked at my eyes I half threw the blade onto the grass before leaping at the poor dwarf rather awkwardly.

Squeezing tightly I felt him chuckle a little as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's fine, really." He laughed lowly, "As you've pointed out many a time I have far too many apparently. And I suppose I'd rather you breathing than not." Sniffing as a tear fell down my cheek I was yanked backwards by the blonde dwarf and studied rather carefully.

Swiping at my eyes I smiled and sniffed, "Don't look at me like that, I'm _not_ crying. I just have a…branch…in my eye." I said pathetically as I sat down on the rock, cradling my gift.

"You truly are the strangest woman I've ever met." He didn't know it at the time, but that wouldn't be the last time that those words would leave his lips.

"Yeah well, you're lucky to get that pleasure." Thorin shouted something but it was lost in the wind, "Thank you for basically dressing me and equipping me. I don't think I'd have survived this far without…clothes…" I finished lamely as we stood up to join the rest of the company.

"Who's without clothes?" Kili asked brightly as he appeared in front of us. "And why wasn't I informed?"

Punching him gently in the arm I stuck my new weapon in my belt and walked over towards the company feeling better than I had all day. "Impeccable timing Kili, as always." Happiness took over as I beamed at him with laughter bubbling away.

"What's she so smily about?"

"Shut up, Kili."


	9. Oh God, I'm a Mary Sue!

"Something's coming!" Thorin warned with a quick bellow, causing the company to quickly jump into action. Finding myself nearest to Balin and Ori I was pulled backwards behind the pair, I didn't complain, I was quite thankful. I didn't know who, or what, was coming and after our encounter with the trolls I was worried that it was going to be more smelly creatures.

Looking back now I would have gladly encountered those trolls every day for the rest of my life if it meant I could avoid all the pain that was in front of me.

It was loud and fast whatever it was, branches snapped and leaves were forced aside as my eyes searched desperately for a blonde and black pair of heads in the crowd. Brandishing my sword in front of me I gave up searching and gave in to preparing for the worst, sticking my heels into the ground I tried to remember what I'd seen them do on Game of Thrones. Did Arya feel this way the first time she held a sword? Probably not.

What emerged sent all of us stumbling backwards in shock.

"… _What?"_ I stuttered, as I let my sword drop to my side as I stared at a scruffy looking bearded man on a sleigh that was led by…"Bunnies!"

"Radagast!" Gandalf greeted merrily with his arms spread wide as if he was about to chest bump him in a bro hug. Heh. "Radagast the Brown!" A finger poked into my side, turning I saw Kili looking serious with an ever serious looking Fili next to him. "What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked suspiciously.

"I-I was looking for you Gandalf!" Radagast blurted. The guy looked like he was on some _serious_ drugs. His clothes were pretty much a replica or what Gandalf wore, which made me wonder wether there's some kind of Wizard uniform dress code that they have to abide by, the only difference was that his robes were more of a mossy green and brown colour than grey.

All of that was drowned out by one very obvious feature…"Is that-" I squinted as Kili stared straight ahead, "Is that _bird shit_ on his face?" I whispered rather harshly.

Kili choked back laughter at my choice words.

"Something's wrong - something's terribly wrong!"

"…Yes?"

Turning my attention back to the wizards I watched as Radagast held a thin hand up before opening his mouth and pausing, looking rather like a kicked puppy. Looking around for inspiration he faltered again, "Just a minute - _oh!_ I had a thought and now I've lost it! It's right _there,_ on the tip of my tongue!"

Pulling a face of disgust, I watched as he scratched his trail of bird poop.

"Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a-" Gagging and laughing all at once, I watched as Gandalf calmly pulled out a stick insect from Radagasts mouth. "-silly old stick insect!" He said, far too happily.

"Oh dear _lord,_ that is one party trick that could go _so_ wrong if it was any other orifice!"

Kili pinched my arm lightly as I grinned up at him. It wasn't long after that, that Gandalf led him away by his elbow to a more secluded spot for conversation.

"Right, well that was disgusting." Fili excused himself to talk to his uncle, leaving me with the youngest, and more mischievous dwarf.

Kili shook his head, "That's wizards for you." He spoke as he let off a burp.

My eyes followed Fili who wandered off even further with his uncle, "Ahh I see he did then."

"Did what?" I asked as I spun around to face him again.

Pointing down at my newly acquired sword his eyes twinkled as they looked back at me, "He was debating on whether to give you one since you tease him about them so much. Some sort of irony he said."

Nodding nonchalantly I brushed off what Kili said, because I knew what he was trying to imply. Trying and failing.

"I think that he just wanted to know that you could at least protect yourself. You should have seen him after you got taken by them trolls, I've never seen him so-"

"Shut up!" My eyes looked around frantically before settling back on him, "Was that a howl?"

Stepping closer to Kili who withdrew his bow and readied an arrow I drew my sword with shaking hands.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked quickly, "Are there _wolves_ out there?"

Bofur stepped in front of the Hobbit while I grabbed Kili's arm. "A wolf? No, that is not a wolf-" A large, almost _horse_ like creature appeared atop the rocks, teeth bared and a growl rumbling deep within it's chest.

"Kili-" I whimpered before I was pushed backwards behind him roughly. The creature prowled before jumping down the rocks, only to be met with a quick blow from Thorins sword. Breathing heavily I let out a yelp as another one jumped from behind me, only to be shot down by one of Kili's arrows. Tumbling backwards out of shock I landed on my bum with my back against the wall.

Everything was happening so quickly and it seemed so much harder to breath. "Dad!" I yelped out of fear. Feeling hands on me I screamed as tears poured down my face, only to let out a shaky breath of relief to see the face of my father.

"Rory-"

"Warg scouts!" Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

Leaning against my father for support I stood up quickly as he began to check over me for any wounds. "Orc pack?" Bilbo repeated, sounding as tired of all this as I did.

Groaning a little as my ribs began to throb, I stood straight as Gandalf strode over towards Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned.

" _No one."_

Gandalf looked exasperated, "Who did you tell?!"

"No one I swear!" Thorin stressed, "What in Durin's name is going on?!"

I will never forget how sick I felt at the next words that left Gandalfs lips.

"You are being hunted." Glancing up at Dwalin I realised that at some point he had placed a comforting arm around my shoulders, it seemed the right thing to do to hide further under his arm.

"We have to get out of here." He growled.

"We can't!" Ori cried, "The ponies, they've bolted!"

"I'll draw them off," Radagast spoke, capturing everyones attention. I felt kind of bad for judging him so quickly as some half crazed drug hippie, he was going to risk his life to save us and I was just silently branding him a druggie.

"These are Gundabag Wargs they will _out run you."_ Gandalf huffed as he flapped his robes about dramatically.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast shot back with an air of confidence I would kill for right now. Jumping back atop his sleigh he shot a look back over at Gandalf, "I'd like to see them try."

"That's _so_ badass…" I murmured under my breath as he spoke to his rabbits who promptly banged their feet on the ground before shooting forward into the trees.

"Come!" Gandalf commanded attention, "He has brought us time but they may still find us. We must hurry if we wish to outrun them and find safe passage."

And with that I was pulled forward into a run.

I had never been very good at sports, running especially. My personal best at the 100 meter sprint was 75 meters and that was it, so running for my life was difficult to say the least. Thankfully, Dwalin was pulling my along by my hand, forcing me to keep up. My heart was hammering in my chest, and my ribs began to ache as the sweat from running was making the ointment lose its effect.

"I don't think-" I huffed "I don't think I should have got mum to write me that sick note for P.E!"

"Keep running lass!" He shouted back, tugging me forward more.

"Can I run and throw up at the same time?" I asked between breaths before I was pulled to the side behind a large rock. Clutching my ribs I tried my hardest to breath in without pain, what was it that they taught us in science? Oxygen debt? Yeah, I most definitely was in oxygen debt; I was in the red.

Bending over with my hands on my knees I waved off the hand that was on my back, insisting that I was fine. Gandalf, who was leading us all only God knows where, peered around the rock to spy out our hunters. It seemed like seconds before we were running again.

Grabbing Dwalin's hand again I wondered how he could run with an axe in one hand, and a panting daughter in the other. But other than that brief thought I couldn't think of anything except the mantra ' _keep running, keep running, keep running'_ .

If it wasn't for Dwalin I don't think I would have ran as far as I did.

I've never wanted my mum in that moment more. I wanted her, I wanted my cat, I wanted my knitting and my laptop and I wanted to know what happens in the next series of Supernatural. I just didn't want to be _running_ anymore. I was only broken out of my daze by Ori being yanked backwards by Thorin.

Dwalin pushed me sideways into Balin as he readied his axe. As we all moulded ourselves to the rock there was a patter of paws and a low growl just above us. _Oh God_ they were above us. Shutting my eyes as tightly as I could I imagined that this quest was just songs and camp fire games, just me getting to know the dwarves and spending more time with Fili and Kili because they were one of the _best_ things that could have ever happened to me and now I won't even have the chance to tell them.

My eyes shot open as something above us _screamed_ and _howled_ in pain. A warg and its rider fell to the ground in front of us, writhing and twisting as it smacked itself against the grass. I stared in horror as it was silenced along with its rider with a few fowl swoops of swords.

All was silenced until the howls of its pack came from the distance.

I think I was going to either throw up or faint. Or possibly both. Yeah, probably both.

My breathing began to accelerate again, speeding up and pumping the adrenaline through my veins once again. Forcing my eyes open and clenching my jaw I scanned the other dwarves who were just standing around.

"Can we go, like, _now?!"_

And then we were running again. We stopped momentarily to get out bearings, pulling my sword out of my belt I held in front of my face unsure what to do but not knowing what else I _could_ do. Thorin stopped abruptly ahead of us, causing the rest of us to fan out in a defensive circle around each other.

The reason was all too clear just moments later.

"They're _surrounding_ us!" I sobbed, my eyes fixed on the terrifying monsters who were prowling towards us.

We spread out into a more formed circle, all of us looking at the oncoming Wargs, our weapons ready and our throats tight. "Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted. I was on the outer ring of the circle, stood firmly in-between Ori and Dori, I didn't dare turn to see Kili shoot down a Warg for fear of taking my eyes off of the one mere feet in front of me.

"Where's Gandalf?" Shouted a Dwarf who only brought light to our new problem. Where _was_ the wizard? Had he abandoned us to save his own skin? Hitched a ride with Radagast?

"He's abandoned us!"

Turning around to scout out the wizard I let my grip slip slightly for a moment, my blade dropping only slightly.

" _Rory!"_

Spinning around it seemed like everything was in slow motion. I saw Ori release a rock from his slingshot, I saw Dori spring forward, I heard an arrow shooting through the air; I heard my father cry out.

But all of that didn't matter when I _felt_ it.

The pouncing Warg was hit with the arrow fired and crashed face first into the dirt below our feet, its rider was shot by another, but not before swinging its sword with the last of his energy at the nearest enemy. Unfortunately, that turned out to be, you guessed it, me.

Right then and there was when I thought I was going to die. The pain was excruciating, collapsing to the ground I was caught by Ori while Dori killed the scout. Grasping at where the blade hit me in the leg I was relieved that I couldn't see any bone, but worried that I was losing blood. _Fast._

"Rory!" I heard what sounded like Fili's voice in the distance, followed by a stern one, probably Thorin shouting "Stand your ground Fili!"

That was a nice thought, that he'd come rushing over to save me. From what exactly I wasn't sure, maybe just to hold me in his arms as I slowly fade away like in the movies. _Oh God I'm a Mary Sue._

" _This way, you fools!"_

Grunting, I swung my arms over Ori's shoulders and limped with them over towards Gandalf. "We've got to jump Miss Rory!" He whispered as we neared, I couldn't speak, my legs felt weak and if it wasn't for the adrenaline I don't think that I would've been awake. Nodding my head I braced myself as we slid down a shaft into darkness.

I shuffled backwards to lean against a wall out of the way as the other dwarves joined us. All I could think about was the pain, the pain and the fact that Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Thorin hadn't joined us yet.

"Where are they?" I groaned to no one in particular as I shut my eyes tightly. "Why aren't they-"

"Rory?! Rory!"

" _Dad!_ " I didn't care that for the second time in my life I'd called him Dad, that was what he was, and I needed him more than _anything_ right then.

Stroking my face with shaking hands I heard the ripping of fabric as my eyes landed on Fili and Kili knelt on the opposite side.

It was then, dear reader, after seeing that bloody blonde haired reckless dwarf next to me, wrapping my leg in torn cotton from his shirt, that I began to unabashedly bawl my eyes out.

" _Fee."_ I managed to sob out as I watched him bind my leg. Tying it off, he shuffled around Kili as he helped Dwalin pull me to my feet. I felt myself being handed over to Fili's who wrapped a warm pair of arms around me, keeping me upright.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin shouted, voice thick with emotion. "Do we follow it, or not?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur answered eagerly.

Smiling a little as the pain began to grow into a steady throb I glanced up at a stern faced Fili. "I've got my first battle scar."

His head snapped down, his blue eyes searching my green pair before crinkling slightly. "You never shut up do you?" He said softly.

I hummed happily at his response, "Nope…"

Letting my eyes droop shut I was quite happy to be pulled along by the prince, the pain in my leg having subsided to a dull throb thanks to the adrenaline kicking back in. My eyes snapped open as I felt like I was falling, wriggling I was calmed by a concerned Fili who had simply picked me up bridal style.

"You were dragging your leg," He explained, "I thought this might be comfier."

Settling down into the fur of his coat I hummed happily at the memory of the last time I'd felt the soft fur. "Thank you Fee." Twirling some of his hair around my finger I bit my lip and blushed. "Fee?"

"Rory." He answered.

"You and Kili are the best thing's that have ever happened to me, in this world and mine… basically in my whole entire life. I was worried when…Well, I just thought that you should know." I cringed at how cheesy that sounded. "You know, while I can; I might not have two legs for much longer - Because you know, you can't talk when you only have one leg." I added dramatically.

That earned me a chuckle.

"You really are the strangest woman I've ever met." He spoke as he shook his head. "And you _are_ going to have two legs left, stop being a drama queen."

Seeking revenge, I groaned in pain loudly. Clutching me tighter and snapping his gaze down to check me over he stopped dead when he saw my grin.

"That's not funny." He sulked, adjusting me slightly.

"Oh stop sulking, I'm the injured one." I patted his chest gently, "Now put me down I think I can walk for a bit."

We walked for what seemed like hours to me, although Thorin would later inform me that it was in fact only 30 minutes. The light seemed to get more, _glowey?_ Yes, glowey, and the air seemed so much more…how was it that Bilbo put it?

Magical.

The ceiling began to reveal the blue sky above, and distantly I could hear the sound of a waterfall. Looking to the silent Fili I forced myself to keep walking, just that little bit further to see where the hell we had ended up.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf began, with a kind of 'mr high and mighty' attitude. "To the common tongue it is also known by another name."

"Rivendell" Bilbo breathed beside us.

It was _beautiful._ It was just so earthy, completely calm with a welcoming aura about it. I'm surprised that there wasn't cherubs singing and harps playing to draw us in.

I leaned into Fili more and wrapped my arms around his torso in a kind of hugging-but-you're-keeping-me-on-my-feet kind of way. I can tell you dear reader that I smiled much like a 15 year old school girl would when he wrapped both arms back around me.

Thorin apparently wasn't too happy with where we were. I don't recall what exactly was exchanged, because at that moment in time as I was all too aware of a protective farther figure and a teasing brother figure watching all too closely how close I was to a certain moustached dwarf. But I can tell you now, that didn't stop me from clinging to him like he was life itself, not one bit.


	10. Call me Eless

"Where in the world..." Sitting up on my elbows in bed, I spied Bilbo sitting in a comfortable looking chair beside me.

"Well for a minute or two we were wondering whether you were ever going to wake up." A light, lilting voice appeared in the doorway. Whoever, or whatever, it was, they were tall. Like, _giant_ type tall with long flowing hair and curved, pointed ears. They were _beautiful._

Okay so they probably weren't that tall, I was probably just _super_ short but you get the picture.

"Um," The room I was in was light and airy with the distant sound of a running waterfall, "Not to sound rude but, _where_ am I?" And where are my friends?

The man smiled to himself and walked with the grace of a ballerina over to the bed, grace I would have killed for. "You were unconscious when you arrived, the bald dwarf-" _Dwalin_ "carried you in seeming rather stressed."

I shifted myself in the bed so I was propped up by the pillows and wiggled my leg, just to make sure it was still there. "So I'm healed? Or healing anyway? I- _Oh!_ I completely forgot, how rude of me!"

I held out my hand for him to shake and grinned, "My name is Aurora West Jones, but I much prefer Rory." Taking my hand to shake he nodded and sat down in a vacant chair.

"Aurora West Jones, Rory, I am Elessar Calafalas." Sitting forward I watched as he began to examine my leg, "But I much prefer just Eless." He teased, repeating what I had said with a mischievous twinkle and a wink.

Ellessar was not what I had though an Elf would look like, in a way he was sort of cute; he was completely different to the company of dwarves. More elegant and refined.

"Your leg is healing nicely!" He cried joyously, which in all honesty kind of shocked me, mainly because I was staring at his lovely skin but also because the last time I had looked at it, it was spurting blood everywhere and looked like a _right_ mess.

A strangled cry escaped as I twisted my leg to get a better look, I couldn't help but laugh at how _normal_ it looked. It honestly was healed, grabbing it, I pulled it up and traced the faint pink scar that was left. "How-how did you-"

"We are _Elves_ Miss Rory," He cut me off, "we can heal even the most dire of maladies and injuries." My mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as I let my leg slide back down the bed.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and cast a glance backwards at Bilbo, "It's just Rory, no 'Miss' involved." Eless grabbed my hand and helped me to stand, I was wobbly, but hey I could at least _stand._

I snapped my eyes between the sleeping Hobbit and the Elf, "Do you think I could go and see my friends?" I asked, just as my stomach grumbled rather loudly, "And possibly eat? I'm _starving."_

He grinned back and nodded, "Of course," He pointed to a door at the side of the room and placed a bundle of fabrics in my arms. "There is a wash room through there, you may bathe and wash." He pointed down to the bundle of fabrics, "These are some fresh clothes. They've been adjusted to your size so they will easily fit your lovely, slim frame." I blushed at his words and quickly hobbled off to the washroom. _Look at me, acting like a little school girl._

* * *

When I emerged Bilbo had left his chair and the bed had been freshly made, there was no sign of Eless either. _Oh great, how the hell am I meant to find my way around now?_

"Feeling refreshed?"

"Jesus!" I jumped into the door frame, "Do you elves not make _any_ sound?!"Chatizing him lightly I walked over to stand in front of him and twirled. "Well? Do I look alright?"

The dress I had been given was simply beautiful, it was floor length and a deep blue colour with gold accents at the waist and neckline. The material was almost like silk, but much heavier and thicker; I braided my hair in a simple side fishtail braid to keep the still damp hair out of the way.

Eless smiled and held his arm out with a smirk, "Beautiful. Shall I escort the Lady to her companions?"

I'm ashamed to say that I didn't do anything other than giggle, blush like crazy and grab the poor Elfs arm a little bit _too_ eagerly.

* * *

Walking down to where the dwarves were was an experience; Eless pointed out various statues and water features that had special meaning to the Elves. Some were centuries old, and some had been there before Rivendell had even been built which only made us wonder who could have put it there? My bet was on the aliens.

You could hear the dwarves from about 5 hallways away.

' _Oh there's an inn, there's an inn_

_there's a merry old in_

_beneath an old grey hill;_

_and there they brewed a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill."_

"Is that Bofur...?" I wondered as we rounded the corner into a courtyard which held the company, and low and behold there was Bofur, singing and dancing on a table with his lovely smile and silly hat in all it's glory.

" _The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he runs how bow_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low_

_Now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead;_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tine,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

' _It's after three!' he said!"_

Eless clapped beside me while I wolf whistled and clapped along as the dwarves threw food at each other in excitement.

"Hey don't throw it all I haven't eaten yet!" I whined as I rushed forward and plonked down in a seat beside Balin. The food was rather unappetising. It was all green; lettuce leaves, onions, carrots, parsnips, cabbage...Nothing that looked like it would fill you up and make you feel like you could go for a really good nap afterwards.

"You feeling better lass?" My head snapped up to meet the worried gaze of Balin, it was weird to think that I was sat next to my paternal uncle and I'd hardly spoken two words to him; I frowned as a wave of guilt washed over me.

"Yes thank you Balin, Eless healed my leg amazingly well; it's just a scar now." Spinning on my chair I smiled and waved at the Elf who had taken a seat at the table at the far end of the room.

Balin eyed me carefully, "Aye, and a good job too. We were all fearing the worst when you collapsed on poor Fili." Shoving the food around my plate I grabbed a drink, "We all thought..."

"Balin," He grabbed my hand, "I don't think I'd go down that easy. Not with the parents I have anyway!" A hand fell on my shoulder and we both turned to see Dwalin standing behind us with a small smile on his face.

"Aye, especially if you take after your mother. You're looking better." He spoke stiffly, "How is your leg?"

"Better." Letting go of Balins hand I stood up and grinned at my father, "Sorry if I scared you."

Dwalin pulled me in for one of the more violent hugs I'd experienced, it was tight and to be perfectly honest I don't think I could breath for a minute or two when his beefy arms wrapped around my torso.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered in my ear. Releasing me, I nodded quickly as I spotted two rather anxious looking brothers behind him.

"Uh..." He followed my finger to the two princes who looked like they were bouncing with excitement, not unlike 5 year olds who have just been told they get to go to Disney land.

He hung his head and stepped sideways as the two rushed forward and pulled me into a shared hug.

"You little scoundrel!" Kili shouted down my ear, "I thought you were going to leave me with this boring sod!"

"Who are you calling boring?" Fili protested from next to us, "I think Rory prefers me over you!"

Kili passed me over to Fili who was much more careful than his younger brother. He wasn't like Kili at all; they complimented each other in the fact that Kili was more like a tornado while Fili was the calm that comes afterwards; maybe that's why they worked so well.

"You collapsed on me." Fili spoke quietly, holding me at arms lengths.

My shoulders shook with a light laugh, "I'm sorry about that, I promise I won't next time."

"You best not!" And before I could suck in a breath I was surrounded by everything that was _Fili_. It was different to his brother in the fact that he gave me goosebumps and smelt like home mixed with spices and leather; I can still smell him now.

"And I don't expect there to _be_ a next time!" Fili twitched his nose, causing his moustache to dance in the loveliest way possible before he announced that he had to go and talk to his uncle.

"Well, I guess that leaves me with your boring old arse." I huffed before taking Kili's arm and dragging him off on an adventure.

"Don't lie Rory," He began as we wandered around the halls, "you _love_ my arse."

I snorted out a laugh as we turned a corner, "Yeah you're right, little bit on the fat side but..."

Kili pulled a face and grabbed my arm, "It's a glorious sight my Lady." He said with all the seriousness he could muster.

Shaking his arm off I carried on walking. "I'm sure."

We continued walking a little while in silence until we sat down outside in the courtyard. Although my leg was healed and _looked_ fine, the honest truth was that it still ached a little bit.

"So have they decided how long we're going to be staying here yet?" Swinging my legs underneath me Kili just huffed out a sigh.

"That's what they're doing now. Fee's gone to speak to Uncle along with the rest of the council to see if we could stay here a little longer to rest ourselves, but knowing Uncle he'll want to be on his way as soon as possible."

He shifted from the stone bench next to me to sit crossed legged on the grass. "I think Dwalin and Balin are on the council too, so hopefully they'll help sway his mind a little." He must have caught my questioning look as he elaborated. "What with them being your only kin here, Dwalin wants to make sure you get the rest you need before we set off again."

Tucking my hair behind my ear I pursed my lips a moment, "Why aren't you there?" Kili lifted his head, "With the council I mean. You're a prince just as much as Fee is, why aren't you-"

He shook his head with a laugh, "Because Fee is next in line to the throne. Plus he's older than me so uncle thinks that he's more ah, _mature,_ than I am..."

Kili didn't exactly look old. In fact, I'd have said that there was barely two years between the two. "Fili can't be _that_ much older." I thought, picturing the blonde dwarf in my head. "I mean maybe a couple of years but-"

"Fili is 82, while I am only 77." Kili spoke quietly.

If I had a drink, I could guarantee you that I would have spat it out in shock.

" _What?!"_ Scrunching my face up in confusion he looked over, "Nah, you've got that wrong. You guys can't be-"

Kili smiled gently, "Rory, we're _dwarves._ " Right, as if that explained everything. "We live a lot longer than the race of Men, although no where near as long as Elves."

Shuffling my feet at the ground I thought of the age difference between the three of us while Kili looked at me with squinted eye.

"How's your leg?" He asked politely, drawing a pictured in the mud with one of his chubby fingers.

Sighing I jumped up and held my hand out for him, "It's tired of people asking that, is how it is."

In reality, it was aching. _Badly._ And although I never stated so, Kili seemed to be able to tell. The gardens of Rivendell were beautiful, no not beautiful, that word doesn't quite capture how simply _magical_ the place was. I wondered why Thorin hated them, the Elves. All they had done since we'd arrived was been kind and giving, _maybe they had better style than dwarves. Their gardens are probably nicer; I can't see Dwalin pottering about with a little apron and spade._

Kili walked ahead a little way, while I stopped for a moment to look back out at the gardens of Rivendell. It was hard to believe that my mum had lived in this world for so long and not mentioned it, strange to think that I'd lived anywhere else other than with the dwarves I was with. But I had. And I wished that more than anything I could have my mum there with me, even just for a day.

"You coming Rory? Bofur's found some sausages!" Casting one last look out at the garden I turned on my heel and ran to catch up with the dwarf.

"I call dibs!"


	11. Nice Magikarp Rory

It was time to start eating and not stop until something ruptured.

"You lot eat like pigs!" I cried, stuffing more sausages on my plate, probably more than I could eat but with these guys around, you had to either eat fast or not eat at all.

Bombur grabbed the last sausage and tossed it in his mouth, "That's mean." I squinted.

"And you don't make much sense!" He spat back, spitting half of that delicious sausage with it, just as Kili shuffled beside me, kicking his boots off and massaging his feet.

"My dear Bombur," I spoke as I speared a sausage, "apparently hyperbole is all we have. We should make the most of it." Dramatically I bit into the sausage with a rather loud _chomp_ , just as Fili sat down on the other side of me.

My eyes cast down to what he was carrying in his lap, it was green, and looked to be folded neatly and tied with silk ribbon in a bow. Oddly, it looked a little bit like a dress if I squinted.

"Fee," I began, waving my fork over the parcel in his lap, "Why are you carrying that dress? It's not your size, and to be fair, you're a man." Throwing his head back like a child he let out a booming laugh and placed it in my lap.

"It's from Lord Elrond," He started, nicking a sausage from my plate when he thought I wasn't looking. "Said that 'a lady should always have a change of clothes.' He gave it to me to give to you at the council session." He offered me a cup of some sort of fruity drink as I gave him the rest of my sausages.

"It's gorgeous..." I frowned, "Much too nice to get dirty on our travels. And besides," Sipping out of the cup I laughed as Bombur collapsed off of a table, "I much prefer your clothes you gave me."

Shrugging he carried on shoving as many sausages in his mouth as he could. Kili had retired long ago to a bench at the back of the room, sketch book and pencil in hand, while many of the other dwarves were quite happy just relaxing.

I was just glad that I didn't have to sleep on twigs and rocks.

"How was council?" I asked, yawning a little as I stretched my arms in front of me.

Fili nodded, his mouth still full of food. "Good." He swallowed, "Uncle said that we shall stay here one more night before setting off, which is better than me and Dwalin hoped for. But," Stretching out he slid his plate across the floor and leaned on a hand to face me. "you yawned. You're tired, you should really get some sleep Rory, we can talk about council tomorrow." With a grin and lightening reflexes he easily caught a blanket that was thrown by Dori.

" _Sleep._ " He ordered, watching as the other dwarves began to spread out.

Huffing out a yawn I grabbed the blanket from Fili and looked around. Everyone had begun to settle down, most opting for sleeping on just their coats while a few seemed to have acquired blankets from the Elves.

"Shall we move then?"

He raised a blonde brow, _"We?"_

I snapped my attention back to his face, which at that moment was dusted a lovely shade of pink. A grin grew on my face in excitement, "You're _blushing."_ I whispered.

Snapping his head around to see if anyway heard, he opened his mouth to say something before quickly shutting it again. "Aww, fair and charming Fili is _blushing._ " I giggled as I scooted over towards the wall and away from the fire.

Kneeling, I placed the blanket on the floor and sat down. It wasn't much, but it was better than the stone cold floor. I was really thankful to Balin for the boots that he'd given me, but it still didn't change the fact that it felt like _heaven_ to get them off and let my feet breath. Crossing my legs I began to rub them as I glanced back over to where Fili was moments before; he'd moved.

 _Great. You just_ had _to go and say something stupid didn't you Rory? Why-_

"I grabbed these," Fili dropped various blankets and throws onto the blanket before shooing me off, "I thought they'd be more comfortable and a bit more uh, padded." His moustache twitched into a toothy grin as we lay down on the blankets stiffly; "You really think I'm fair and charming?"

Then it was my turn to blush.

"I think you're bloody _amazing_ for finding these blankets; they're so _squishy_ I could die!" I cried happily as I bundled some of them up under my arm to use as a pillow.

He smiled over sleepily, "Comfortable?"

I hummed a happy yes and grabbed a little bit more blanket. "You know for a fact that my dad will probably collar you tomorrow for this. I don't think you'd still be breathing right now if it wasn't for the fact that he was already asleep." I giggled, just as Bofur let off an almighty snore.

I knew that he knew, and I was rather glad that the majority of the other dwarves were asleep; we were quite thankful for the privacy. Fili chuckled and threw an arm under his head, "True...but I think it might just be worth it." I'll never forget the way he winked and his grin made his eyes crinkle in the corners, making his blue eyes twinkle just that little bit more.

"You know you mentioned before that dwarves have their own language?" He frowned at the quick change of subject, "What does it sound like? My mum used to talk me to sleep when I was little so I guess-"

Fili nodded quickly before placing two fingers over my eyelids, closing them silently as he began to talk in a low, sharp language. His hand travelled from my eyelids to my hair, it sounded vagely swedish with a mix of german which reminded me of home. I told him this, but I just got a chuckle and told off in Khuzdul.

Grabbing Fili's hand sleepily, I pulled it away from my hair and held it gently as stories of the dwarves and dragons lulled me into sleep.

* * *

We awoke, or rather _I_ awoke rather early. You see, I needed to pee. As is usual for me nowadays since drinking copious amounts of energy drink all through my teenage years, that meant I'd been left with the bladder of a fifty year old woman. I know, lucky me.

Anyway, I woke up rather early, not too long after the sun had began to rise with the horrible urge to pee. The only thing stopping me from tip toeing off to the bathroom was the fact that a large, warm arm was slung rather tightly around my waist.

 _Oh God, I need to pee. I need to pee but I_ really _don't want to move._

Trying to wiggle out without waking him I gently pried his arm off and scuttled off towards the bathroom down the hall.

_Oh God, sweet relief._

Creeping back into the room, I had to step over Oin and Dori before I reached Fili again. Glancing out over at the balcony I debated on staying awake and exploring more of the gardens, after all, I was awake now and I could get a head start on the day.

Kneeling down I crawled alongside Fili and lay myself down awkwardly once again. He looked so different when he was asleep, more boyish than roguish, and his braids fanned away from his face which showed off just how much facial hair he really had. A sleepy blue eye blinked open, a blush flushed across my face as I realised that I'd been caught staring. A lazy, sleepy grin appeared across his face as an arm shot out to pull me in again.

I lay there stiffly with his arm around me for a beat or two, the only real sounds, the ones that mattered, was the light breaths that fell on my face, the sound of a steady heartbeat not inches from my own, and the feeling of his nose pressed against my cheek.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to an empty room.

"You seemed tired, so they left you to sleep." Eless appeared in the doorway with a plate of bread and cheese. "They're bathing, and rather loudly and rather publicly without any clothes. So if I were you," Smiling a little he placed the plate down on the floor as he sat down next to me, "I would avoid going outside for a couple of hours at all cost."

"Joy." I chirped.

"So we're here for another day, what is there to do here in Rivendell? What do you like to do for fun?" Even the _cheese_ tasted better here; but then again they probably had some magical cows.

"I like to read in my spare time. But that's beside the point, my duties are to serve as a healer here and assist in any way that I can." I prayed to whatever God was listening that he wasn't being serious, but from the look on his face, he really was.

"So..." I passed him a slice of bread and cheese, "you don't get like, a day off or anything? At my old job we got the weekend off which was a pretty good deal really. My friend, she always said that she was jealous because her boss always made her work Sundays which she _hated-"_

"You like to talk, don't you Miss Rory?" He hummed.

"Funnily enough you're not the first person to say that...And you probably won't be the last." Eless brushed the crumbs off his lap and stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Would you like me to take you on a tour of Rivendell? I'm sure you've explored a little, but only an Elf knows the best places to go." Of course, I jumped at the opportunity.

"We'll talk in here laddy," I'm still not too sure to this day as to why I pulled Eless behind a tapestry to hide when I heard my fathers voice, just that I did. It was rather large, and rather thick, but if you pressed your face to it gently you could _just_ make out the shapes of two figures in the room.

"Now, explain to me just _what_ happened last night that ended with you and _my_ daughter so _tangled_ up together? Then you're going to tell me _why_ I shouldn't take my _axe_ to your-"

I cringed at the words, "She's slept on me before, and on Kili."

 _Fili._ He was defending himself with his hands pulled tightly around his back, his chest puffed out slightly.

There was a pause.

"Dwalin you know that I would never-" _Pause._ "I simply fetched some comfortable blankets, and talked her to sleep. What you are _thinking_ didn't-"

The larger shape grunted and paced, "Have you spoke to Thorin? About what you spoke to me about?"

Eless glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, "No, not yet. Talking to him about such matters is... _difficult,_ to say the least." _What? What are those dolts talking about?_

Dwalin replied to this with a simple nod.

"Talk to Thorin. _Then_ talk to me."

And with that, he stormed out, leaving Fili alone and me and Eless growing rather impatient behind the tapestry.

He looked stubbornly down at the floor before stomping out the room.

"Aaaand breath." I held a hand out to Eless as we clambered out from behind.

Eless smiled, "That sounded..."

"Confusing?" I offered, straightening my dress.

"Hmmm..." The sound of the other dwarves grew nearer as Eless picked up the plate.

I sputtered, "I _know_ what you're thinking. Now shut up."

He turned at the doorway, "Actually, I was thinking that perhaps they were discussing you staying here." _That_ caught my attention. "Out of harms way."

And with that he was gone. Bloody Elf.

Sighing, I began to put my boots on as his words echoed around my head. _'Perhaps they were discussing you staying here. Out of harms way.'_ Bitterly I tied the laces in a bow before stalking over to the door, intent on finding something to do that didn't count as eavesdropping.

* * *

"Take a bow. Now get lost."

I hastily stepped away from the youngest Durin brother, but not before I landed a light slap on his stomach.

I cast the bow a worried glance, "What the hell am I even supposed to do with it?" I whined to Kili. "I mean, I get that the pointy end points at the bad guy, but what if I accidentally shoot someone in the butt?"

Dori snorted.

Kili rolled his eyes and sauntered over, " _Why_ would you shoot someone in the butt?" I shrugged my shoulders as I watched him load the bow.

"I dunno, that's usually what happens in films when the girl tries to do this sort of stuff. Which I think is _really_ sexist because women can do everything men can do but better and in high heels." He passed the bow over. "Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did except backwards and in high heels." Pointing the arrow at a tree, I pulled the string back and release, just like I'd been shown.

It bounced right off.

" _Ugh_ you're doing it _wrong._ " He complained as he grabbed the bow and began to show me for the hundredth time how to shoot an arrow. He pulled his arm back, "Pull back, breath and..." The arrow shot perfectly into the centre of the tree. "Release." He grinned.

I shot him a sour look and snatched the bow, "Whatever, Katniss." Shoving the bow back into his confused arms I wandered over to Thorin who was sparring with his other nephew.

"Push more with your legs, Fili." He grunted as Fili tackled him to the floor.

"I _am_ pushing with my legs- _Omph!"_ Thorin rolled them over, just as Bofur called it time. Thorin pulled Fili up from the floor as they both began to dust themselves off. " _You_ should push with _your_ legs!"

Thorin sent him an icy glare, as he noticed me approaching.

"Rory," He grunted, rolling his neck into a click.

Rocking on my feet I pulled a face of disgust at the sound of bones clicking, " _That's_ disgusting. And can I learn to fight?"

"Another day, eh Lass?" Dwalin clamped a large hand down on my shoulder, "You're probably tired from shooting with Kili." Steering me away from the royals I was led over to a small, stone bench with a rather peaceful looking Ori on it.

I dug my heels in and glance up with a raised brow, "I knew that when I saw the knitting needles something bad was going to happen." I spoke roughly, "You want me to be a good little woman and knit with Ori don't you?"

Ori mumbled a defeated 'hey' from behind.

"Sorry Ori." I shot back over my shoulder before looking back up into Dwalin's stern face. "Why can't I learn to fight? That way I might _actually_ be able to defend myself instead of flailing about like a bloody _Magikarp_ using _Splash..."_

Yes, I compared myself to a Magikarp. Yes, I know it's lame.

"You're my-"

Rolling my eyes I sat down and grabbed a pair of needles, "Your little girl...I know." I finished softly. "But one day soon, I'm going to _have_ to learn how to fight." He shot me an unhappy glare before patting my head and wandering back over to the fighting.

I turned to Ori and sighed, "So, knit one pearl two?"

* * *

Strangely enough I was rather glad that Dwalin made me sit out with Ori; the lad was actually rather fun. We'd spent the hours knitting and talking; I learnt that his favourite food was chips and back home he was a scribe, which was why he had taken it upon himself to document our journey in an ornate book. He'd even taken up drawing, with a few lessons from Balin, to capture important moments.

Now that I look back I think that this was how my story started, in a way. If it wasn't for Ori, I don't think I would have fallen in love with stories as much as I have; he promised to give me a few writing lessons when we were back home in Erebor. He had such skill, his words would flow beautifully off the page and conjure up images in your head with a simple sentence...It was truly inspiring the way he wrote. It was Ori and Bilbo who suggested that I write all of this down.

I really wanted to write something inspiring and uplifting, but every time I tried this stuff came out instead.

"How's the _knitting_ going Rory? Ori?" I mentally cringed at the rhyming, knowing coming Kili was probably intentional.

"I've got two knitting needles here, and coincidentally, you've got two eyes." Placing the now too-long scarf beside me, I crossed my legs and looked up to the snickering faces of the Durin brothers. "We've had a good time haven't we Ori?"

He smiled and cast off his fresh pair of mittens. "Oh yes, Rory's quite good at making uh...Scarfs..." He glanced down to the pile of scarfs at our feet.

"Yes well, you can teach me how to make mittens next time." Casting off the mustard scarf I hugged it lightly, rather proud of my little creation. "I quite fancy myself a pair, my favourite colour's yellow if you wanted to know." With a hint and a wink I thanked him for helping me and followed the pair of brothers into the gardens.

"How was _fighting_?" I teased just as Kili shoved me in-between the two.

Fili shrugged, "S'alright. Uncle was as unforgiving as ever."

"Yeah but that's because you're golden child; you're next in line to the throne. You know he hates the fact that my 'childish ways' rub off on you." I couldn't help but snort out a laugh at Kili's impression of Thorin, it was practically uncanny.

"All joking aside though," Grabbing their sleeves I pulled them to a stop and smirked, "you two _stink._ And I don't know about you but I want to make the most of warm water while I can so how about-"

"Are you asking us to _bathe_ with you Rory?" Fili acted shocked, his hand placed dramatically over his heart. "Is she asking us-"

Kili nodded solemnly, "I think she just might brother, I know I thought she was classier too- _Ow!"_ Hitting him in the arm harshly we began walking again, "Why is it always me you hit? Why don't you ever hit him; he's bigger than me!"

I tutted, "Oh stop being a big baby!" The bath houses were just ahead of us, "Now I don't really _care_ if you two don't wash, even though I really _do_ because chances have it I'll end up falling asleep on one of you later-"

Kili coughed. " _*Cough*Fili!*Cough*"_ The aforementioned brother just hit him upside the head.

"In other words, you two go wash and then come back out here and keep watch so _I_ can go wash without any prying eyes. Deal?"

"Deal." They spoke together before darting off to the bath houses, stripping as they went.

Sitting down on the grass I wrapped my mustard scarf around my neck and waited for them to come back. It was no lie that I'd grown attached to the two, to all of the dwarves; even Thorin. But Eless' words kept replaying over in my head, ' _Stay here. Out of harms way.'_ Could I? Surely they would have been better off with me here instead of causing more drama later on. I couldn't tend to the wounded like Bifur, I could only make holey scarfs while Ori could make pretty much anything out of wool, I couldn't fight or shoot a bow.

Feeling deflated I threw my legs out in front of me and leant back into the grass. "Maybe I should just stay here..." I mumbled to myself, "I could get to know Eless a bit more...Maybe grow some pointy ears..."

But I'd miss them. _All_ of them. I'd miss how right it felt to belong to something, how good it felt to be apart of something meaningful and important. I'd miss my friends; I'd miss Fili and Kili.

I'd miss them so much that it _hurt_ to think about not seeing them everyday, not setting up camp and purposely sitting next to the fairer dwarf because I liked the way he let me share his coat and blanket when we slept.

"Oi! You haven't fell asleep have-"

"Shh! She's probably tired!" I rolled onto my stomach to see them walking over with dripping wet hair, lightly shoving each other as they argued.

"Tired from what? Extreme _Knitting?_ I'm sure that's very tiring!" Kili laughed out loud.

"Like you would know!" I laughed as I rolled to my feet, picking up my scarf as I went. "Look after this for me." Wrapping the scarf around Fili's neck I skipped towards the bath houses, "And no peaking Kili!" With a groan and a nod they sat themselves down where I'd been just moments before.

No, I don't think I could have stayed behind even if I wanted to. Somehow I knew that greater things awaited me, and I knew that after all the pain and heartache was over, it would all be worth it.


	12. Baths, Braiding and Giants Oh My!

I'd never been so thankful for a bath in all my life. It was _heaven._

I could have cried when I first sunk into that hot, steamy water and let me tell you, I very nearly did. The bath houses were designed intricately, with stone vines creeping around the pillars all the way to the tops.

I scrubbed at the dirt that had found its way over every inch of my body, fingernails, toenails, elbows and knees; all were sparkling by the time I was done with them. Sucking in a breath and ducking beneath the water I emerged with soapy, but clean, hair.

"Time to face facts.." I murmured to myself as I kicked my leg out of the water. The scar had begun to heal nicely, and the warm water helped relax some of the aching I had in it, but that still didn't change the facts; my legs were _hairy._

Cringing I reminded myself that hair was normal here, especially for Dwarves, and even if it wasn't it wasn't like I had a razor to shave or anything. With a sigh I shoved it back in the water and leaned back. "I could pass off as a wookie, given enough time..."

Clambering out after a couple more minutes of peace, I quickly wiped myself dry with a towel and dressed as quickly as was humanly possible. Squeezing the water out of my hair as I went, I joined the two brothers again who were in the middle of a conversation.

" _Man,_ I feel good." Standing up we began to make our way back up to the courtyard. Somehow time had gotten the better of us and night had creeped in, giving the grounds an eerie red glow.

"I mean, I feel like a _woman_ again and not just a ball of _sweat_ and _dirt._ I'm silky smooth again!" I cried, bounding up the steps with my wet hair whipping about behind me.

"You most definitely _smell_ like a woman again." Fili mutterd cheekily from behind. "At least I won't have to hold my breath as I'm falling asleep tonight."

I scoffed at him, "Fine, sleep on your own tonight, I'll kip with Kili."

Kili snickered into his hand, "Oh yeah, I'm _sure_ Fee would agree to _that_."

Sitting down on our blankets in the corner of the room, I pulled my hair over my shoulder and began to play with the ends. "Do you think the Elves have any scissors I could borrow?"

Fili bit back a smile, "I'm sure they most certainly do, though _why_ you would want a pair begs another question entirely." With a raise of a brow he glanced up before he began digging through is pack again.

Dropping the ends and leaning against the wall, I watched as the pair began to re-braid any braids that had come loose with washing. "Well I was just thinking that my hair's getting pretty long and in the way. I was gonna cut it-"

" _What?"_ Kili cried, while Fili let out a quite sharp ' _No!"_

I wrinkled my nose and looked between their horrified faces, "...I said something didn't I?"

Nodding, Fili pulled me to sit in front of him. _Blush._ "It's just...It's so _long_ Rory. And Dwarves don't really cut their hair unless it's absolutely necessary." His fingers wound their way into my hair and began finger brushing it lightly, "You could always braid it out of the way."

"Yeah, didn't you say you could do a harsh, uh, _horsetail?_ " He asked tentatively, his own fingers moving quickly through the few braids he had.

" _Fishtail_ ," I stressed, "And yeah, but it falls out quickly. It's more to just look pretty than anything else...I've had it short before, I quite liked it." Fili's fingers paused in my hair before continuing on their path.

"How short? I've never seen a woman with short hair before."

I blinked heavily, "Really? It was pixie style, but I don't suppose I could cut it like that again; I couldn't even cut my fringe straight when I had bangs." Fili leant around my shoulders to look at my face with an adorable confused look about him.

"What's pixie style? And what's a fringe and why was it banging?"

Bursting out with a laugh I motioned for him to keep stroking my hair, "Pixie style is short. So it was like a boys haircut but more choppy; cropped short, to the head. That's not really a very good description but yeah, that's a pixie cut." Kili lit his pipe, "And a fringe is when you're hair goes straight across your forehead, sometimes it sweeps over but mine was straight. And sometimes they're called _bangs_." I laughed again, "Though yes Fee, mine were _banging."_

"I don't think I've ever had hair this long before." In reality, it wasn't that long at all. Barely scraping my boobs but to me, that was _hella_ long.

It didn't go unnoticed how Kili's eyes were boring into Fili's behind me.

Kili promptly coughed and excused himself, murmuring something about dwarves, men and getting a move on.

"I uh..." Fee began from behind me, "you could always get Dwalin to braid your hair for you." Spinning around to look at him I glanced at said dwarf. "He is your father, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

I nodded open mouthed before muttering a 'thank you' and wandered over towards Dwalin, just as Kili stormed past me and wacked Fili around the back of the head.

Dwalin was sat with Thorin and Balin, who both seemed to be quite relaxed just sitting with their pipes and ales in hand. So when I approached and let out an awkward little cough, all three pairs of eyes snapped to me rather quickly.

I paused, unsure of how to start. "I er, was going to cut my hair because it's getting long, well long for me anyway...But Fili said that Dwarves don't really cut their hair, so he suggested that I ask you," I flapped my hands at Dwalin, "if you could braid my hair for me; you know, to keep it out of the way and what-not."

Squirming on my feet, Thorin and Balin smiled gently over at a beaming Dwalin who quickly ushered for me to sit down. Complying, I felt his fingers begin to weave and work into my hair expertly.

"Why is you're hair damp?" Balin asked beside me, taking a drag on his pipe as he did so.

"We took a bath."

All at once they froze. Dwalin's fingers stilled, Balin choked on smoke and Thorin all but _spat_ his ale everywhere.

"And when I say _we,"_ I rushed, an incriminating blush sneaking its way onto my face "I mean that Fili and Kili went together, and then I went." Dwalin's fingers twitched. " _Alone."_

And just like that it was as if someone had pressed 'play' again.

"They've grown quite attached to you so it seems," Thorin spoke, "my nephews. You're becoming quite the distraction for them."

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Balin. "One more than the other." He chuckled to himself, I could practically _feel_ the icy look Dwalin sent his way.

"Aye...So it would seem." He hummed, swigging on more ale.

"Anyway," I said, clapping my hands together, "how was everyone's day?" I asked a little bit too joyfully, as I was met with pointed stares.

"Long. I've spent long enough around these Elves, we shall leave at dawn so prepare your things tonight. We won't waste time in the morning with packing."

I smiled stiffly, "Well at least you're to the point," He coughed to hide a laugh, "what's it like then? Erebor? Did Mum ever go there? I bet it's beautiful isn't it? Everything here in middle-earth seems to be."

Thorin's eyes softened as he looked behind me to Dwalin who, must have nodded for him to continue. "It was _home."_ He started, and really, that said it all didn't it? _Home._

"There's no place like home..." I mumbled into my hand as he continued.

"The kingdom of Erebor was known far and wide as being beautiful. It became the home of the Durin folk after we were driven from our ancestral home of Khazad-dum. Erebor was founded by Thrain I The Old, who discovered the Arkenstone." His eyes twinkled at the mention of the stone, his hands twitching, leaning forward in his seat he carried on. "His son, Thorin I, left the mountain with much of the Folk of Durin to live in Ered Mithrin because of the great hoards of gold there was to be had there."

A solemn look fell upon him. "After dragons plundered their hoards, the Longbeards, led now by Thror, my father, returned to Erebor to take up title as King under the Mountain. Under my fathers rule, Erebor became a great stronghold where the dwarves became a numerous and prosperous people. At a time, we were well known for making the greatest weapons and armours in the land; we were unmatched."

Thorin leaned back in his seat and sighed as he lit his pipe lazily, "There was a large amount of treasure amassed during the time."

I nodded to myself and spoke quietly, "Dragons like gold."

His eyes flashed to mine in question, "Fili told me the tale of how Erebor was taken from you one night when I couldn't sleep." I shrugged, earning a strange look from the older dwarf.

"I see." Sitting forward he eyed my father, excusing himself he made his way over to the balcony.

Dwalin gave one final tug on my hair before muttering a satisfied 'done'.

"Do I look like a dwarf?" I giggled, fingering the simple half up-half down style my hair had taken. It was one braid, and rather thick by the feel of it, but it held just enough hair out of my face to keep it practical.

"Thank you!" I squealed happily as I jumped into a hug with my dad, earning a few chuckles from the company of men around us.

"Get some sleep everyone," Thorin commanded from the balcony, "we have an early rise tomorrow. Prepare yourselves."

I settled back down with my father and Balin as I eyed the pair of brothers on the other side of the room. "Go."

Dwalin smiled down at me from his bench, "They're missing you. The poor lad hasn't stopped looking over since you sat down." He chuckled sadly, joined soon after by Balin.

Flashing a smile and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I joined the terrible two once again.

* * *

" _Why_ did I drink so many _bloody_ energy drinks?" Grumbling I padded down the hallway once again, heading for the toilet.

The previous night had been rather uneventful, we packed our bags with quiet chat; me putting my few possessions into Fili's pack, and settling down into a peaceful sleep. Which, as you can probably imagine, is why I was peeved to say the least when I was woken up by the uncontrollable urge to pee.

Wandering back up the dark hallway I ran into something tall and cold. Tripping backwards I looked up to find a nervous looking Eless.

"Eless!" I whispered happily to the Elf, "What are you doing wandering the halls- _Hey!"_ Eless pulled me aside roughly by the arm and shushed me with a finger to his lips.

"I have to be quick, I shouldn't be here. It's against my duties-" His eyes scanned about, darting in every direction. "-but I just wanted to say goodbye before you left. I overheard the dwarves speaking about leaving at dawn. I take it that you are leaving with them."

My heart broke a little that night. I never did see Eless again, even though I promised him that I would; he was one of the nicest Elves I'd ever met. We spoke quickly and quietly, saying our goodbyes in the darkness of the hallway we were alone.

"I'll come back and see you." I promised, a small tear falling down my cheek.

"I'm sure you will. Now, go rest. You will rise before long." Pulling me in for an awkward hug I wrapped my small arms around his torso; "Take care, Aurora West Jones."

"Hey," I sniffed, letting go. "It's _just_ Rory." I spoke sadly, knowing that I wouldn't see him again.

Hugging him one more time I left him before creeping back into the room, settling down in between the brothers to dream a little while longer.

* * *

It was maybe two hours after I realised I'd made a terrible, terrible mistake.

Well, it was terrible in the eyes of Fili.

That morning we'd gathered our belongings and promptly set off on the rest of our journey. We walked around the mountain paths in silence, none of us dare speaking for fear of being caught leaving. I always wondered why we had to be so quiet about leaving, we weren't prisoners; they couldn't _make_ us stay I thought, but still, we walked on in silence.

I looked back out at the beautiful houses that made up Rivendell, feeling rather sad that we were leaving so soon. Kli grabbed my hand and pulled me along, placing me under his arm.

"I'm sure you can go back and visit." He chirped, "After we re-take Erebor I mean."

I nodded as Fili walked past, "Yes, you can visit your _friend."_ He spoke dryly, not sparing a glance back at me or Kili as he moved to walk alongside Ori.

I furrowed my brow, "What's that about?"

Kili shook his head too quickly, "Ignore him, he's just being moody today..." Kili carried on talking as I analysed his words, _'visit your_ friend'.

_Eless._

"Oh I know why he's being moody," I started, shocking Kili a little, "and he's being really childish about it!" I hastily raised my voice so he could hear the last part which just earned me some strange looks from the nearby dwarves.

"He's being a child." I sulked, anger boiling beneath the surface. That was one way that I was like my mum, I had a _terrible_ temper. It was, embarrassingly, so bad that a lot of the time I blew things out of proportion, making situations ten times worse by getting angry. Now, was one of those times.

Shrugging Kili's arm off and ignoring his protest, I stalked over to Fili and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What was _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked haughtily as he turned around to a stop in front of me. "'You can visit your, _friend.'"_ I quoted.

Fili raised a brow with a smug smile on his face, "I meant what I said, you can visit your _friend."_ The company of dwarves had slowed to a stop to watch our little spat.

"Yes, but why did you say it like _that?_ You _insinuated_ that Eless-"

"Oh so you know his name then? Considering that you've known him a mere _two days._ " He scoffed as he crossed his arms and squinted down at me.

"Yes I know his name! _Friends_ tend to know other _friends_ names!" I spat, placing my hands on my hips.

Thorin shoved his way through the slack-jawed company of dwarves and stood between the two of us, Kili and Dwalin hot on his tail. "Just _what_ is going on here? Fili? Rory?"

"Rory here was fraternising with the enemy." Fili spat as I shuffled my feet in anger.

"Yes, if you call _friendship_ fraternising!" Feeling Kili's hand on my shoulder I laughed at how ridiculous the whole situation had become. "Fili-"

"I'd say that's a serious situation, wouldn't you?"

I opened my mouth and looked around at the group of dwarves, "Oh you are _not_ being _serious."_ His face didn't even move an inch, "I wouldn't really describe _friendship_ as a serious situation-"

"Well," he interrupted, pomposity oozing from all pores, "how _would_ you describe it if not-"

"I think I know the _perfect_ word to describe our _situation_ but unfortunately it is a rude word you _ball bag!"_ Shaking my head with a grunt I grabbed Kili's hand from my shoulder and dragged him to the front of the party and carried on walking; _boys are all the bloody same, no matter what species they are, they're all idiots!_

* * *

"Oh well this is just bloody _brilliant!"_ I snapped as another gush of wind threatened to blow us off the cliff. "I'm bloody _soaked!"_

"As we all are lass!" Dwalin snapped, "Now _be quiet!"_

Another gush blew past as we all clung to the mountainside, "No!" I cried, "I'm going to bloody _die_ on this mountainside on this _tiny, farty_ path alongside Mr _Friendzone_ over there-"

"Rory!" Thorin roared, " _We must find shelter!"_ He screeched from the head of the group, his dark hair sticking to his face. Shaking and shivering we marched on, only stopping to hold on for dear life.

I wasn't entirely sure how I managed to hold on, I couldn't feel my hands for the rain and the cold. It wasn't until we stopped for the third time that I realised Kili was pinning me to the wall with his arm too.

" _Look out!"_ Dwalin shouted from ahead of us. From behind Kili's arm I couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop my heart from pounding in fear. _Then_ I heard it. _Then_ I saw it. A huge, hulking boulder flying at the mountain above us, and I felt myself being firmly pressed against the wall by two bodies.

The rock above us broke, sending large pieces of rock to rain down on us as we covered ourselves with whatever we could.

I felt a hand squeeze mine as I yelped when the mountain shook. I thought I was going to die, fall to my death and never see my mother again or even apologise to Fili. The mountain shook again, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"This is not a storm!" Looking up, Balin cried out. "it's a thunder battle, _look!"_

I'd grabbed onto Fili and looked away from the wall to him briefly, letting him know that I was so _scared_ and so, _so sorry._

Peeling my eyes away from his I saw it. It was a literal giant, like, a real _stone_ giant; who at that moment was pulling himself out of the mountain. "What the _f-"_

" _Bless me,"_ Bofur cut me off, standing a little too close to the edge. "The legends are true. Giants, stone _giants!"_

Giant 1 picked up a rock and threw it at the mountain we were on, for some reason it seemed _majorly_ pissed off at the wall and began to hurl even _more_ boulders before I realised what was going on.

" _Oh_ my _God,_ we're _on_ one!" I cried as the mountain began to rumble around us.

"By the wall!" Thorin ordered as we all quickly pressed ourselves against it once more. Turning my head a little I watched on in horror over Fili's shoulder as another giant appeared to join the brawl.

With my attention on the giants, and the rumbling shaking the world around us, I just about noticed the ground that had begun to split under us.

I screamed. Fili pulled me from underneath him and pushed me forwards, into the waiting arms of his brother. Grabbing me, I struggled against his arms and screamed. " _No!"_ Kili yelled for Fili, before shouting a small, 'take my hand!'

" _Fili!"_ I struggled against the arms as Fili and the other dwarves began moving further away, seemingly on the giants knees. I stilled as he stared at his younger brother, his eyes soon darting to mine, and I sagged slightly in Kili's arms as my stomach twisted.

"Fili," I muttered pathetically as I was squeezed gently and held tighter. Tears sprung to my eyes as I realised that we'd been separated, the whole _company_ was split in _half._ I hadn't even had the chance to apologise to him as they swung again in front of us.

My eyes never closed. I couldn't stop staring, watching every jolt and every lurch that they endured with bated breath, hoping and wishing that they could magically appear next to us, safe and sound.

The wind whooshed past and took my breath away as the giant they were riding on took a heavy blow, stumbling back weakly. My hands were numb from the cold, but I'm sure they were strong enough to cling painfully to Kili. The giants knee lurched forward and I screamed myself as they headed for the mountainside.

The knee of the giant grew closer to the wall as we watched on helplessly as they flashed into view one last time, before crashing into the rocks.

" _No!"_ I heard Thorin shout, just as I let out a strangled cry of " _Fili!"_ myself, struggling against Kili's hold as I did so.

" _Fili!"_ Thorin shouted in relief as we all looked up strangely, rushing to see if there were survivors.

Scrambling along the rocks with Kili still holding onto my waist, we emerged onto a deep ledge with the missing half of our company sprawled along it. It took me a moment to see who had survived since the rain had glued my hair to my face, and the tears had blurred my vision considerably; but when I did, I all but cried again.

Thorin had him pulled into a hug when I spied him. Kili's grip tightened for a moment, before releasing me completely as I began to struggle to escape. "Kili, _let me-"_

Releasing me, I ran full speed into Fili, tackling him into a sitting position on the ground as I wound my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "I thought you'd _died_ you absolute arse! I thought-"

" _Rory,"_ Fili pulled me back and looked at me, his lovely eyes smiling and just _looking._ "as if I could ever leave you." He pulled me forward again and rested his forehead on mine, his grip on my waist tightening ever so slightly.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur wondered anxiously, looking around for the little hobbit.

As quickly as our moment happened, it ended with us both standing, using each other as support. I was too relieved and cold to worry about standing too close, so instead I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and leant.

"There!" One shouted, pointing over the edge of the mountainside as they all began scrambling to reach the little hobbit.

Pushing them aside, Thorin leaped over the edge and pushed the hobbit to safety, leaving himself to dangle over the edge on the slippery rock. Dwalin and Bofur quickly yanked him to safety too, revealing a bitter and fuming king.

Dwalin crawled to a stop against the rockside, "I thought we'd lost our burglar," He said, just as Bilbo cast him a desperate glance.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come," Thorin spat, stalking away he made his way into a nearby cave, the company once again split; except this time it was split between right and wrong.

I still regret not standing up for Bilbo. Hurt flashed across his face as I realised that I was in the exact same boat as he, _except you're not though, are you? You have your father, you have Fili and Kili...You're not an outcast. You're a_ dwarf. _You_ belong.

It was with that thought that I let myself be led inside, into safety and hopefully, sleep.


	13. Fading Light

Darkness surrounded us inside the small cave, Thorin insisted on no fire despite the company being soaked to be bone. But hey, we were all alive.

"You alright lass?" Balin sank to the floor beside me, half a bread roll in hand.

I nodded, "We're all here right? I guess that's the most important thing, even if I am slowly freezing to death." Tugging my cloak tighter around my shoulders I leant against his broad shoulders, "Balin what am I doing?"

Large hands found their way over to mine and engulfed them, the homesickness came in waves. It was getting easier I found, with each passing day it was becoming more and more bearable to be without her. It was still hard though, I'd find myself drifting closer to the brothers, or to Dwalin whenever it hit hard. They were becoming home now I had to tell myself, that no matter what happened I'd always have the company.

Balin smiled shyly to himself, "I think you're giving light, to those who need it most."

I couldn't help the small smile, "If only I could shine a little brighter, then we wouldn't have to sit in the dark." I joked, squeezing his rough hands.

He chortled before making his way to his feet, "I think you shine bright enough to give light to more than you think lass." I smiled, unsure of what his words meant. But I understood he was trying to help all the same. Pulling on my cloak I watched as everyone began to unravel their blankets from their packs.

"Everyone get some sleep, we leave at first light." Thorin spoke to everyone as they began to settle down.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us, that was the plan." Balin spoke from beside Ori. The cave was more than ample for the whole company to reside for a few days, provisions were plenty and the shelter was dry. _As long as those stone giants don't make another appearance._ I saw Fili and Kili eye Thorin warily, evidently thinking the same as me.

"Plans change." He grumbled, signalling that there was no choice.

"How are you fairing?" Kili asked from the right, "You've got a bit more colour in your cheeks now." He was riffling through his pack, placing items into different piles before rearranging them again. His back was pressed firmly against the cave wall with his shoulders rubbing mine ever so slightly. I watched his movements in a trance.

"How are you Kili?" I asked tiredly, rubbing my eyes fiercely to avoid the question. "You weren't hurt were you?"

A smirk graced his handsome face, "Unless you count the fingernail marks you left on my chest, then no, I am unharmed." I squinted at him, knowing what he was implying.

I rubbed my thighs lightly, "Incase you've forgotten, we _were_ being attacked by giant stone giants." I huffed as he sealed his pack once more.

"The stone giants were giant? Well I never would have guessed that." I swatted at his arm, his laugh echoing off the walls. "And no, I haven't forgotten. " I followed his gaze over to where Fili was conversing with Thorin. They were deep in conversation, eyebrows pulled down in concentration. "I think if I showed these marks to Fili then he would be quite jealous-"

Snores began to echo around the cave, making the company sound twice as large. "Are you going to be my pillow for tonight then since your brother isn't here?" I yawned, leaning my head on his shoulder, forcing the conversation away from that subject. "You know, since you're _warm_ and I'm _cold._ "

"Mmm," He hummed, resting his head on mine. "Isn't that was brothers are for?"

I remember feeling my chest swell and my throat grow tight with his words, an inescapable smile on my face.

With thoughts of my new family swirling in my head, I drifted into a comfortable sleep, before being rudely startled awake by the sound of harsh whispers and heavy breathing.

* * *

Blinking groggily I figured that the heavy breathing was coming from Kili, whose arms had wound their way around my waist and pulled me into a sitting position between his legs. I had to force myself not to laugh at the sight of his head lolling backwards against the wall like a toddler.

Attempting to rub the sleep from my eyes I heard more harsh whispers, I didn't care at this point who was talking, or even what they were talking about. I just wanted them to shut up so I could get some well deserved sleep. Settling back down against Kili's rather comfy chest, I was on the edge of falling into blissful sleep once again.

Until the ground began to quake beneath us.

"Kili!" I wriggled in his arms, struggling to break free as the rest of the company began to stir when Thorin whispered, "Wake up!"

Kili's arms tightened signalling he was awake, and then, we were falling.

We were tumbling, free falling and bashing elbows and knees against the walls and each other.

Spinning, from falling head first to feet first and back again before landing in a great pile on one another.

I landed rather hard on Gloin, "So sorry, hang on!" I breathed as I rolled off the breathless dwarf, grabbing his hand as my head refused to stop spinning. "Everyone alright?" I heard Bofur call over footsteps, _wait, footsteps?_

I sat up quickly, my head pounding in time to the footfalls. I barely saw them, just a flash of greying skin and yellowing teeth before we were being dragged by hair and feet. " _Ow!_ Bloody hell, get off!" I squawked, grabbing a hold of my captors wrist and digging my nails in.

"Rory?!" I heard Dwalin yell, "Can anyone see Rory?!" His voice was panicked, and gruff as they continued to push and pull at us, seizing every opportunity to pinch and touch. I tried to yell back, but was winded when the _thing_ landed a kick to my stomach.

"I'm here," I whispered meekly, grabbing at the creatures ankles, "I'm here with Bom-"

I didn't expect the creature to trip and fall, I didn't expect the cold grip on my wrist that tugged me sideways.

I didn't expect to fall off the bridge.

" _NO!"_ I screamed, hearing the others call out after me as the ground disappeared under my feet for a second time. I kicked the creature in the face as the tears sprung and the breathlessness kicked in. _This is it, I'm going to die_.

The light from above began to fade away as I thought of everyone I loved and cherished, bracing myself for the impact, when I lost consciousness.

* * *

" _Oh dear God, death is uncomfortable."_ I mumbled, my eyes squeezed tight as the pounding in my head began again.

"We're not dead yet."

My eyes shot open as I sat up, " _Bilbo!"_ I breathed pulling the smaller hobbit in for a hug. "You have _no_ idea how happy I am to see you-"

Rustling was heard as Bilbo's hand clamped tightly over my mouth. It was surprisingly light wherever we had fallen, which from the smell of things, was in a pile of overgrown mushrooms. I glanced up at his face, before following his gaze through a small gap.

Before us was a hunched, grey figure with bulging eyes, dragging my fallen captor by the feet. I shivered and shifted backwards, a sick feeling in my stomach.

_Oh god, we're not alone._

* * *

" _NO!"_ Rory screamed as her small body tumbled over the side of the bridge.

"RORY!" Dwalin scrambled over to the edge where she had fallen, ignoring the pulling and pushing from the goblins. "No," He sobbed, gripping onto a post. "No, no, _no…"_

"Brother, we must go." Balin fought against the crowd to reach his brother, elbowing and kicking where he must. Dwalin was hunched and defeated against a post, dead goblins at his feet. Balin knew what had happened, he along with the rest of the company heard the girls cry as she tumbled, her scream growing quieter before the thud came. "Brother-"

" _No."_ The taller brother cried, "Balin I cannot leave her there-"

"We may have no choice brother," He spoke quickly as more goblins rushed to collect them once again. Balin grabbed at his brothers arms, forcing him to stand once again and pulled him along limply. "Dwalin, we must move." He encouraged his mourning brother along behind the company, he would have to be strong enough for the both of them for a while he thought.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?"

Heads faced forwards, save for a fair prince whose eyes scanned relentlessly for the pretty young lass that was no more.

"Spies? Thieves?" The goblin king continued, his voice growing louder with each accusation "Assassins?"

Balin never looked away from the eldest of the royal brothers, he could see the despair in his eyes as they met. He saw him look at the broken dwarf next to him and he knew what had happened. His shoulders drooped as his head slowly shook, mouthing something he couldn't decipher before he stared blankly at the ground.

 _Our light_ Balin thought _has surely gone out._

* * *

"What the hell was _that?!"_ I whispered to Bilbo once the creature had creeped away. With a shrug of his shoulders and a pat to his pocket he motioned forward, a finger to his lips to signal silence.

I nodded and followed, careful to tread around the puddles and loose rubble. _They're safe, they're okay_ I repeated to myself like a mantra, hoping and praying with every fibre of my being that our paths would meet again.

We looked to be in a cave of sorts, with little to no greenery save for the odd cluster of mushrooms. Ugh, I always hated mushrooms too. Bilbo seemed preoccupied with himself, no doubt worried about how we would find the rest of the company too. "Bilbo," I whispered ahead as I heard his footsteps falter, "Bilbo do you think we'll find the others?" I began to pick at the skin around my thumbs, twisting sideways through a narrow passage.

"I think we should worry about getting out of here alive first." He muttered back before stopping abruptly. The creature, the one with the bulging eyes was sat on a rock _eating_ the thing that pulled me down here.

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick…" Covering my mouth with a hand I grabbed the side of the wall.

"Try not to be, I really don't want that thing to hear us." He whispered into the darkness, "Come on, I think we can sneak past while it's eating." I placed my hand on his shoulder as he began to lead the way, treading carefully.

Quite suddenly and with no warning, Bilbo's small sword began to glow in a faint blue colour. Why I wasn't sure, but I did know that if it grew too bright then we would be caught for sure, "Bilbo," I whispered as the glowing grew, "Your sword! It's glowing!"

"Bless us and splash us, preciousss!"

"Shitting hell!" I cried, spinning round only to come face to face with the exact thing that we were trying to avoid. Stumbling back I fell flat on my arse over a rock while Bilbo took a protective stance in front, his sword now burning an electric blue.

"What is it, preciousss?" It spoke to itself as it began to crawl down from the rock, "It's not an Orcs, bigger than a bat-"

"I'm a h-h-hobbit," Bilbo sputtered while I clambered to my feet, "And this is, well this is Miss Rory."

"We've never had hobbitses before, or a Missy Rories! " It squealed delightedly, dancing as I slowly drew Fili's dagger.

"We don't taste nice, too many bones." I shrugged, watching it think it over.

Bilbo shuffled beside me, "Just show us the way out of here and we'll be on our way." I nodded, glancing at Bilbo who surprisingly was holding up rather well.

"Why, is it lost?" It began to pace, stalking us like helpless prey. I swallowed the fear down and nodded, "Yes and we want to be _un-lost_ as soon as possible thank you very much."

It crouched with his back to the water as it clapped his hands together as if he'd won the bloody lottery. "Oo! Oo! We knows the ways! We knows safe paths for the lost things! Safe paths in the dark!"

"That sounds reassuring…" I breathed.

"Shut up!" It yelled, its head twitching to the side violently.

My heart began to race, "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I wasn't talking to you." It spat before slinking off in a circle. I chanced a glance over at Bilbo who looked as worried as I did. My hopes for meeting up with the rest of the company was fading with every passing minute. If we didn't leave soon then we would surely be lost with no chance of regrouping.

Bilbo's conversation with the creature slowly began to escalate as I focused back on the situation at hand and less on what would happen if I never saw them again. I felt a pang of loss hit me hard, forcing me to grip my dagger tighter and focus.

"-and if I win, you show us the way out?"

"Yes! Yes, and if it loses? Well...If it loses...if Baginses loses, then we eats it!" It cackled to itself. "Yes! If Baginses loses, we eats them wholes?"

Bilbo stilled, "Fair enough."

"What?" I faltered, wondering if I'd heard right as I felt the panic rise up, "Bilbo I am _not_ being eaten!" I hissed, wishing that I'd payed attention to what the hobbit had agreed to.

Bilbo sheathed his sword while I kept my grip even and firm. My eyes followed every movement the thing made, something about it was familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. There was something about it that seemed almost human-like.

"Baginses first." It insisted while Bilbo nodded politely, I eyed the only other exit in the room. It wasn't far, possibly only 15 meters away - 20 at most. If we could just get a head start then we should be able to make it. _If that leads out then yeah, otherwise you'll both just get eaten._

Instead I sighed, and focused on not getting eaten by the slenderman infront of me. Here's to hoping right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest chapter, before this one it had been nearly 2 years since I'd updated it! How do you think Dwalin and Fili will cope?


	14. Fili's Dagger

I’d decided when I was very little that I wanted to grow up to be a Paleontologist, I had this fascination with dinosaurs you see. Ever since Mum let me watch Jurassic Park I was sold, dinosaurs were the best thing since sliced bread in my opinion; not that anyone took any notice of the opinions of a 5 year old. I was convinced once by my grandad that if I sat on a rock that we dug up in the garden for long enough then it would hatch into a baby dinosaur, it was egg shaped after all. I know now that it was never going to hatch, but if you tried to tell little 5 year old me that it wouldn’t hatch...You’d be met with a very adamant ‘Yes it will, just you watch!’

 I guess I’d always been a bit stubborn about things, which was why I refused to believe that we were going to die in that cave. There was _no_ way I was going to end up in that gremlins belly. 

 “Bilbo -” 

 “- _Rory_.”

 I turned to where the creature was slinking through the rocks, its wide, gaunt eyes boring into mine. “We’ll eats the fat one first, talks too much.” _Come again?_

 “Fat one?” I lowered my dagger in disgust as I spun to face it, “Who are you calling _fat?_ ” I circled back towards Bilbo as the creature sat there laughing. “At least I don’t look like skeletor!” I huffed out, we’d managed to slowly inch our way over to a possible escape route, it hadn’t noticed yet, not with Bilbo distracting it with a game of riddles. 

 It was safe to say that I didn’t partake, I was awful at jokes...I usually ended up saying it wrong and telling the punchline too soon. So I figured I’d be equally as useless at riddles.

 There was no other way out that we could see apart from the one about 3 foot away, my hands were sweating and I could feel my heart starting to creep its way up my throat. I wondered why it was me, why _I_ had to have fallen down here with poor Bilbo. Neither of us could defend ourselves or use a sword. 

  _‘I don’t even have a sword, just Fili’s dagger’_ I thought bitterly, feeling my way backwards with my feet. _‘Fili would know what to do if he was here…’_

 “Yes but he’s not here Rory,” Muttering I gripped the dagger tighter and nudged Biblo with my elbow giving him the signal. “You ready for it?” 

 He nodded towards the floor and let out a low, long whistle.

 My heart stopped as we stooped to the floor and plucked as many pebbles and rocks we could carry before running towards the exit, pummelling the creature with them as we went. We ran through the stone passages with no direction as to where we were headed, both of us holding onto the other for dear life.

 “Rory, here!” Bilbo called breathlessly as he grabbed my arm tighter, pulling me down a smaller, narrower path. “Down here, he won’t see us!” He rushed as he began to squeeze through an opening in the wall. My eyes scanned the paths frantically, expecting to see the creature come barrelling towards us any second. “Bilbo hurry!” I cried feeling sick with worry, just as he fell through the passage his brass buttons clattering on the floor.

 I shimmied sideways sucking in my breath in a desperate attempt to shrink myself to fit. “I won’t fit,” I gasped, trying with everything I had to calm down and just think for a second. _I’m going to die, oh god what am I doing?_ I wiggled the other way with the same result.

 “Bilbo I can’t _fit.”_ The creature was getting closer now, his angry wails echoing from one cavern to another as I palmed my eyes.

 “Yes, you can! You must,” I looked around frantically as I removed myself from Bilbo’s vice like grip, the sound of my heart drowning out his words. “Miss Rory if I escape without you, Mr Dwalin won’t -”

  _Move Rory, move_ now.

 “I’ll meet you outside.” I called behind me without looking back as I sprinted towards the tunnel to the left. If I could just make it to a wider tunnel then surely that would lead outside, away from that foul creature. My chest began to tighten and ache with all the running, my body beginning to cramp now that the adrenaline was wearing off. My ribs and leg had began to throb once more, _you’ve survived this long just a little bit more._

 I took winding route after route, helplessly trying to find a way out or even something that looked _vaguely_ different. Just something to show I was going in the right direction, anything.

 I began to wonder again why I was here, why after all these years Mum decided to go to that old Oak tree, why I was on this journey. I wasn’t anything special, I wasn’t strong like my father or ruthless like my mother, I was just _normal_ and _so_ afraid.

 I leant against a wall, trying desperately to catch my breath as I let out a choked sob. 

 I was going to die without saying everything I wanted to say.

 “You’re being pathetic again,” I whispered as I remembered how helpless and stupid I felt after the warg attack. I was sick of feeling like I was a burden, like I had to be helped and saved by someone who knew more. 

 With shaking hands I stood up and began to walk with a force in my step and determination in my heart. I was going to make it back to the company, and I wasn’t going to be the damsel in distress anymore.

 It seemed as if something had switched, for suddenly there was a blinding light to the left - _a way out_ I sighed. Sprinting forwards, I clutched the dagger as I pushed forwards and into the dwindling light. 

 It was all but dark, the sun setting behind the horizon quickly. I padded forwards in the darkness from tree to tree, slowly stumbling into a run downhill towards a blazing fire in the distance. “What the _hell_...” There were dogs, giant white dogs like the ones that had ambushed us after the trolls.

“Wargs,” I realized, as the company came into view. They were hanging on for their lives, literally, on a fallen tree.

 I heard my father yell for Thorin who was being tossed around like a doll by the largest of the wargs. I had gone unnoticed so far and I intended to keep it that way, if I could just stay under the radar then I could be of use.

 I snuck around the side of the pale warg, atop her was the most terrifyingly large creature I’d ever seen. _Azog,_ I thought bitterly remembering the stories Fili and Balin had told me. I leant my back against the tree I was hiding behind, I could do this. This was the creature that was hunting my family and friends, the creature that had vowed to _murder_ my best friends and their _king._

 As I peeked from around the side of the tree everything seemed to go into slow motion.

 Thorin was dying. Bilbo was running like a fool straight for the defiler, the dwarves were losing hope. I let out a breath and began to run, tackling the white warg with my dagger I attempted to aim for the neck. I’ll never forget the way I felt the blade sink into the beast's flesh, or the warm spill of its blood over my arms as I pulled away.

 I was in shock, I’d just _stabbed_ something and it was bleeding _profusely._ I began to run towards Thorin in my panicked state, praying to something that he was still alive, my hands fumbled around his matted hair on his neck as I began to search for a pulse. “Come on please,” I whispered as I readjusted my fingers and the company sprung into action behind us, the clattering of swords making it difficult to concentrate. 

  _There, a pulse._ It was faint, but it was there nonetheless.

 “Rory look out!” I heard Bofur cry from somewhere to the right just as I was scooped up by the largest creature I’d ever seen. An eagle held me securely in its talons as a group of them began to fly away from the cliff.

 I pinched its foot, “No! You have to take me back, my friends-” It swooped lower towards the other eagles, showing me that the company had been rescued by them just as I had been.

 We were _alive._

  **It’s been so long, and I haven’t written in years, and this chapter was SO unbelievably difficult to write you have no idea. Which is why it sucks, but I have to put it out there so I can move on with the rest of the story. Action has never been my forte, so I guess we’ll just have to move on.**

  **How have you all been anyway? I’ve become a scrub nurse, got engaged, and have become a first time home owner in the time I’ve been away. Please let me know how you all are and if you’re still even reading, I do so want to get back into Rory and her budding relationship with our charming Fili!**


End file.
